Ceremonias de Selección
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Ceremonias de Selección en el curso de la historia de Howarts, de cualquier personaje pero uno en común: el Sombrero seleccionador. ¿verdad? Viñetas - Por Niesugui alias Gui
1. Potter y Malfoy

**Gui:** Bueno… este fic no es ninguna historia, sino que es de historia: historia de Howarts. Son Ceremonias de Selección de cualquier persona que haya pisado Howarts. Desde que la crearon hasta… pues hasta el más lejano futuro. ¿Quién sabe si me da por hacer la Ceremonia de Selección del bisnieto de Albus S. Potter? ¿O del nieto del hijo/a que podrían tener Victoire y Teddy Lupin? ¿Quién sabe si me incluyo a mi misma en una Ceremonia de Selección en Howarts? (de la tres opciones, la última no es imaginable…) ¿Y si hago la Ceremonia de Selección de Myrtle la Llorona? No lo sé. Según me venga la inspiración.

Bueno este fic se compone de diferentes viñetas que no tienen ningún orden cronológico pero que tienen que ver entre sí.

**Nota:** Tenía muchas opciones de titulo para este capitulo: "Albus; Albus y Scorpius; Albus y el profesor de Herbología; Neville, profesor de Herbología; Desde la mesa de los profesores; por Neville Longbottom; Muchos Pelirrojos + Albus; La excepción de Albus…" No sabía muy bien cual elegir. Pero de esta larga lista, "Potter y Malfoy" fue el que más me gustó, el que me atrajo. Ni qué decir que es irónico y puede confundir. Porque ¿de quién estoy hablando? ¿De Draco y Harry o de Scorpius y Albus? ¿De James padre y de Lucius? Pues de Albus y Scorpius. Y de Neville… pero sólo para el punto de vista. No digo más.

Tan sólo que tengo problemas con los títulos...

**Disclaimer: **¿En serio puede alguien llegar a pensar que yo pueda haberme inventado a Harry Potter? ¿Qué sea tan imaginativa como Jotaká? Pues no, no lo soy. Soy una persona que lo coge prestado para divertirse, y que no gana nada a cambio.

Empezamos…

* * *

**Potter y Malfoy**

El Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado. De alumnos, de comida, de profesores, de reencuentros, de pensamientos, de odio, de amor… de todo lo que está presente el primer día de curso, la primera cena en Howarts un 1 de septiembre después de las vacaciones. Cuatro mesas más una. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y profesores, en los que hay de todo, de las cuatro casas. Sobretodo porque son necesarios cuatro jefes de casa. Se abrieron la enormes puertas dejando ver a todos los presentes un grupito bastante grande de alumnos, altos y bajos, gordos y flacos, rubios, morenos, castaños, pelirrojos, niños asustados de once años. La Ceremonia de Selección iba a empezar.

Y hablando de jefes de casa, Neville Longbottom, participante en la reciente guerra, gran amigo y ayudante de Harry Potter, el Elegido, el niño que vivió; padre de una hija, profesor de Herbología y Jefe de la casa de Gryffindor estaba presente y en su correspondiente asiento. Pensó, al ver a los alumnos, que esos años de Howarts conocían y conocerían más Weasleys que en ningún otro momento, ni siquiera cuando él estuvo en Howarts. Y es que los pelirrojos se multiplicaban a velocidad de vertigo. Aunque la reciente horneada de niños había privado del apellido Weasley a tres de ellos y del pelo rojo fuego a otros tantos. Aún así, Neville consideraba "Weasleys" a los Potter, así como a los "no-pelirrojos". Sabía que actualmente eran once y medio los nietos de Molly y Arthur Weasley. Medio por un bebé que se cocía en las entrañas de la mujer de Percy, Audrey Comofuera. En la mesa de Gryffindor, los Wealey eran cinco y por la puerta entraban tres. Victoire Weasley, rubia como su madre, estaba sentada con Teddy Lupin. Aunque no fuese un Weasley, casi lo habían adoptado. Además, el hecho de que pudiese cambiar su color de pelo podía hacerlo parecer un pelirrojo Weasley. James Potter, medio pelirrojo, medio moreno, una mezcla extraña, que en la oscuridad le hacía parecer moreno pero tenía reflejos color caoba al sol, se sentaba con sus amigos, al igual que Molly y Fred Weasley, también pelirrojos. A Neville le hacía gracia hablar de ellos, o pensar en ellos, como si fuese una descripción policial, tan solo para decir el color del pelo de la persona. Por ejemplo, desde su asiento, acertaba a ver a "Rose Weasley, pelirroja" al lado de "Louis Weasley, pelirrojo". Con ellos, "Albus Potter, moreno" parecía nervioso. Neville pensó que pronto vería a aquellos tres sentarse con sus primos y hermanos en la mesa Gryffindor.

Neville realizó que le encantaban las Ceremonias de Selección, y que poder verlas desde el asiento de profesor era estupendo. El subdirector empezó a pasar lista. Neville reconocía algunos apellidos. Apellidos de compañeros de clase, u oídos alguna vez en su estancia en Howarts como alumno. Reconocía rostros, encontraba un nuevo Seamus Finnigan o una nueva Parvati Patil. Pero el estaba atento a algo. Pronto llegó el nombre. Un nombre que hizo girarse a varios alumnos hacia Neville. Hacía el profesor Longbottom. No muchas veces había un "hijo de profesor" en Howarts.

-Longbottom, Alice.

Su niña subía al estrado para sentarse y el subdirector le colocara el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza. Neville le guiñó un ojo. "Tranquila, todo va a ir bien".

-¡Gryffindor!-anunció el sombrero seleccionador. Y Alice fue corriendo a sentarse con alguna amiga, sin olvidarse de sonreírle a su padre. "Estarás orgulloso de mi". Pero pronto, otro nombre captó la atención del profesor.

-Malfoy, Scorpius.

-¡Slytherin!- Y orgulloso de serlo. Era un Malfoy con todas las de la ley. Neville se preguntó si hablaría arrastrando las palabras.

La copia de Draco Malooy con once años se sentó en un banco de su mesa y esperó a tener algún compañero. Y qué sorpresa se llevó su nuevo profesor de Herbología cuando el compañero en cuestión…

-Potter, Albus.

Esta vez era la copia de Harry Potter la que se dirigía al estrado y Neville se acordó de su amigo haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Slytherin!

Aunque los Slytherin aplaudieron, fue extraño ver a un medio Weasley sentado en la mesa de colores verde y plateado. Fue extraño ver a un medio Potter sentarse en la mesa de las serpientes. Era algo nunca visto. El comedor parecía más silencioso… Pero lo más extraño fue ver a la copia de Harry Potter, "moreno", el niño que vivió, sentarse con la copia de Draco Malfoy, "rubio", mortífago, y sonreírse, presentarse… Hacerse amigos.

* * *

**Gui:** Buuuf!! Lo he reescrito mientras los copiaba del papel al ordenador y ahora está un poco confuso. Lo de "Pepito Grillo, moreno" o pelirrojo, me hizo gracia. Es como califico yo a los Weasley. Aunque algunos colores de pelo me los invento. O pelirrojo, o el color del otro padre que no sea Weasley. Además he escrito demasiadas veces el apellido "Weasley"…

De todas formas, me gusta mucho esto, y se me han ocurrido infinidad de cosas… Para las siguientes viñetas. ¡!

Nada más. Pido Reviews, si es posible. Y sino los exigo. Aunque sea anonimo y digo "me ha gustado" o "que basura"… cualquier cosa.

**Gui  
(SdlN)**


	2. Una naranja partida en dos

**Gui: **Bieen esta es la segunda viñeta!! Vuelve a ser tercera generación pero hay un cambio brusco para la siguiente (ver adelanto al finaal!) Bueno este título tiene una explicación: se puede considerar a la familia Weasley como una naranja, sobretodo por el color de pelo (¡!) y Hugo y Lily son "medio Weasley" así que son una naranja partida en dos ¿no? Pues bien no es lo único. También está la expresión "mi media naranja". Se puede considerar que Lily es la media naranja de Hugo y viceversa?? creo que sí. Pues esa es la explicación. y además, el hecho que se separen para que les seleccionen (maldito orden alfabético, jaja) tambien puede ser que son una naraja que "se corta". Nada más, os dejo con mis delirios...

**Por cierto**, gracias a **Daenerys Pendragon** (perdona si no lo he escrito bien) por leerlo, y aquí va el que seguramente te interese. También gracias por tu review.  
Gracias a **pabaji**, también por el review, pero sobretodo por seguirme los fics...  
Y en último lugar pero no menos importante, gracias a **Smithback Girl** por decidir que era mejor leer mi fic que estudiar...

**Disclaimer**: bueno, HP no es mío.

* * *

**Una naranja partida en dos**

OTRO 1 de septiembre. OTRA VEZ viaje en tren y chucherías. OTRA VEZ reencontrarse con amigos. Otro curso, otro año, otra oportunidad. Otra edad. Siempre se repite, pero siempre hay unos cuarenta alumnos acogidos POR PRIMERA VEZ. A los que se les da la bienvenida y punto. Para los que piensan "otra vez" cuando llegan al castillo, se les dice "bienvenidos DE NUEVO". En el Gran Comedor las velas brillan todas encendidas y el techo mágico está estrellado. Desde aquí veo a papá, profesor de Herbología y Jefe de casa. Como en todas las Ceremonias de Selección, está contento, divertido de ver a los alumnos. Divertido de volver a ver al SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR. Más bien encantado. Me mira, me sonríe y me señala la puerta por la que entran los pequeños Weasley y los gemelos Scamander. Lily y Hugo van dados de la mano. Se llevan GENIAL. Me dan una ENVIDIA… Obviamente, son cada uno el primo FAVORITO del otro. Se adoran entre si. La última vez que les vi, estaban entusiasmados con entrar en Hogwarts. Entusiasmo y valentía. Los dos quieren y serán Gryffindor. No como Al. Albus Severus Potter, que aunque tenía MIEDO de ir a Slytherin lo es… no le pidió nada al Sombrero Seleccionador. Dejó que él decidiese. Y ahora le TRAE SIN CUIDADO su hermano James. Es el mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy "que gracias a Dios es MEJOR que su padre"-dicen papá y mamá, pero también todos los hermanos Weasley y familia política. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, Ginny, George Weasley… Todos. TODOS SON TÍOS. Y yo no tengo ni un solo primo… Que triste. O eso creo. Pero si mi primo FUESE Hugo Weasley, no me importaría nada – si yo fuese SU Lily… Roxanne no va alejada de sus primos. La relación NO ES LA MISMA pero son familia y se conocen. En mi ceremonia, yo ME PEGUÉ a Al, Louis y Rose. Y los gemelos tampoco andan lejos. Roxanne está asustada, se lee en su cara como en un LIBRO ABIERTO.

-¡Eh, Longbottom!-oigo no muy lejos- Córrete un asiento, haz el favor…

Dos que han decidido cambiar de sitio PORQUE SÍ en el último momento. De hecho, el vicedirector está PASANDO LISTA y los niños desfilan hacia el taburete. Podría soltarles que CON QUÉ DERECHO me tratan así. Podría IGNORARLES y quedarme en mi sitio. Podría moverme y no decir UNA SOLA PALABRA. Podría poner VOCECITA TONTA y decir que por supuesto y cambiarme de sitio. Podría hacer TANTAS COSAS. Tantas cosas que marcan la diferencia entre ser AMABLE y TENER AMIGOS o ser una MARGINADA y HURAÑA chica hija de un profesor, además.

-Vale, pero no volváis a cambiar de sitio, haced el favor-ni muy MUCHO ni muy POCO. Yo me entiendo. Me MUEVO un asiento para acoger a mi lado a un nuevo Gryffindor que no sé cómo se llama. Aplaudo.

-Potter, Lily-dice el vice-director Prasdium, de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

¡Oh! El turno de Lily. Le hecha una MIRADA FURTIVA a Al, otra a James y suelta CON DIFICULTAD la mano de Hugo. Sus hermanos la han ANIMADO con la mirada y yo también, aunque no lo SABE. Lily no sigue el ejemplo de se hermano Al. Porque será VALIENTE e inteligente, o tiene MUCHA sangre Weasley, o porque QUIERE ir a Gryffindor, con Hugo, aunque él todavía no esté. Ella piensa que él IRÁ a Gryffindor.

-¡Gryffindor!

Y como tan solo hay cuatro letras de diferencia, ALFABETICAMENTE ablando, los gemelos no tardan en subir.

-Scamander, Lorcan.

Lys no quiere soltar la mano de su hermano. Pero al final es valiente y lo hace.

-¡Ravenclaw!-como su madre ¿no? ¿Luna Loovegood era RAVENCLAW? Creo que sí.

-Scamander, Lysander.-Pobre, su nombre RIMA con su apellido.

-¡Gryffindor!-ella se esperaba estar en una casa distinta a la de Lorcan, pero comprobarlo no les sentó muy bien, ni a ella ni a él.

Lys es RUBIA PLATINO. Y es como su hermano. Iguales. Los dos llevan el pelo CORTO. Y al parecer, se parecen a su madre. Y Lys es MONÍSIMA. Después, una niña con el pelo NEGRO, NEGRO, NEGRO y LISO, LISO, LISO, con los ojos más verdes que he visto EN MI VIDA – más verdes incluso que los de Al, que osn como los de su padre, Harry Potter, que son a la vez como los de su madre, Lily Evans, que los heredaba de su abuela y que son verde HIERBA, verde PINO y verde MAR – que se llama Astrid Thomas, o algo así, viene a sentarse al lado de Lys y Lily y se saludan. Acto seguido, se oye un nombre que REQUIERE la atención de Lily – y la MÍA – y ésta les pide que por favor, hablen más bajo. Es Hugo, que sube las escaleras, TENSO y mirando a Lily, quién hace lo mismo, sentada. Seguro que se dicen MUCHO con la mirada. Seguro que para ellos la sala está VACÍA. Tan sólo ellos, la SILLA en la que se sienta Hugo. Y EL SOMBRERO que dice:

-¡Gryffindor!-y quedan satisfechos.

Hugo corre hacía Lily entre aplausos sin preocuparse por su prima Roxanne, porque SABE que irá a Gryffindor y NO se equivoca. Se dan el mayor ABRAZO del mundo, cálido y seguro. Están radiantes y contentos, y AHORA no les importa nada hacerse amigos de Astrid Thomas, que resulta ser la hija de un amigo de papá, de Harry Potter, de Ron y Hermione Weasley.

Papá mira a Lily y Hugo con la misma CARA que yo. Quizás todos tengan RAZÓN y me parezca a él. Quién sabe. Pero da igual. Vamos a ZAMPAR. Se me ha pegado la felicidad de los primos.

Y es que Hugo y Lily juntos irradian FELICIDAD, AMISTAD, LUZ, SIMPATÍA… de todo. Y te sientes muy bien con ellos. Por el simple hecho de estar CERCA.

* * *

**Gui**: YUJUU! Ya está. Bueno quiero saber qué os ha parecido. O sea que REVIEWS… ¡! ¿Ok? Genial…

Vale. Ahí va un adelanto para el próximo (¿ya está escrito?? Oh, sí, o casi…) "Mismo inicio, distinto final"

_La pequeña Minerva se fijó en que todos los niños estaban asustados menos uno. Parecía pequeñito, poca cosa, pero con una seguridad que desbordaba. A Minerva le dio escalofríos. Vio cómo el vicedirector Dumbledore ponía el taburete con el sobrero en el estrado. Y empezó a pasar lista._

**Gui  
SdlN**


	3. Mismo inicio, distinto final

**Gui:** ¡¡tercera viñeta!! Y año 1938, ¿quién lo diría después del 2017 y 2019? Nunca dije que fuesen en orden… ¡! Bien con respecto al título… el original era: "empezaron igual, siendo unos niños de once años que se subieron a un tren, a unos botes, a un estrado y se sentaron en una silla, para que les colocaran un sombrero en la cabeza que gritase su sentencia y diferencia: "¡Gryffindor!" Profesora, vicedirectora y miembro de la Orden del Fénix; "¡Ravenclaw!" Muerte prematura a "ojos" de un basilísco y fantasma de un baño; "¡Slytherin!" Mago tenebroso en potencia y aspirante a inmortal." Pero decidí que el titulo era muy largo… (¿No me digas, Gui?, eso no es un titulo, es un párrafo) En fin, que tuve que cambiarlo. Pero os pongo el original para que se vea la intención que lleva ¿OK? jaja Vale, no me enrollo.

**Opciones título**: desconocían su futuro // tres magos iguales y distintos // once años y un futuro por delante // McGonagall, Riddle y la pequeña Myrtle // león, serpiente, águila // reacciones ante futuros personajes importantes // aspirantes a tres cosas muy distintas // antes de nada// el mismo principio // todos empiezan igual // mismo inicio, distinto final…

Agradecimientos por sus reviews a: **Smithback girl** (no entiendo por qué dices que es triste ¿?), **'bp (llevo tres intentos y no sale el nombre completo ¿?)** (que bien que te guste la idea..^^ a mi me encanta jaja) y **Danny Pendragon** ( en serio... eres muy inteligente! lo has adivinado!)

**Disclaimer:** Visto mis delirios y esa exageración de título, no puedo ser Rowling.

* * *

**Mismo inicio, distinto final**

Hogwarts el uno de septiembre era un castillo magnífico que se alzaba ante un lado. Hogwarts el uno de septiembre significaba alumnos nuevos y antiguos en su primer día. Hogwarts el uno de septiembre era la promesa de un nuevo año.

Era su segundo año en Hogwarts. Era la primera vez que no iba en barco al castillo. Tenía doce años y entraba en segundo. Era maga. Se había subido al carruaje de thestrals como si fuera una veterana, pero le daban miedo esos animales de la muerte, a los que no conseguían ver. Aún así se había subido, lo que demostraba su valentía Gryffindor. Y por ello ahora se sentaba en la mesa, con su uniforme rojo y dorado de leona. Miraba a los niños de once años que, como ella el año anterior, desfilaban hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador.

La pequeña Minerva se fijó en que todos los niños estaban asustados menos uno. Parecía pequeñito, poca cosa, pero con una seguridad que desbordaba. A Minerva le dio escalofríos. Vio cómo el vicedirector Dumbledore ponía el taburete con el sobrero en el estrado. Y empezó a pasar lista. Minerva recordó cómo había temblado el pasado uno de septiembre.

_Había atravesado la pared en la estación de tren que llevaba al andén 9¾. Había subido al Expreso de Hogwarts, tren escarlata que esperaba a los alumnos para un nuevo año. Había viajado en el tran hasta que se hizo de noche y se había puesto la túnica de maga. Llevaba su baúl y su gato pero alguien los había sacado del tren cuando ella había bajado y seguido la voz que gritaba "los de primero, por aquí". Se había subido a una barca y había atravesado un lago con otros cuarenta alumnos. Había entrado por las puertas de roble en medio de un grupo de nuevos alumnos, tan asustados como ella y ahora esperaba a que el vicedirector dijese su nombre. La M se acercaba… Y entonces…_

_-McGonagall, Minerva-dijo la voz del hombre de ojos azules._

_Tragó saliva y subió hasta el estrado mostrando una cara impasible que no dejaba traslucir sus sentimientos. Se sentó en el taburete. Valerosa. Por eso mismo el Sombrero la mandó a Gryffindor, ¿verdad?_

Después de su pequeña incursión mental al pasado, Minerva fijó su atención en la niña a la que acababan de llamar. No acertó a oír su apellido pero se llamaba Myrtle. La compadecía. La pequeña niña llevaba una túnica algo gastadilla y unas grandes gafas de montura negra que en ese momento señalaba Olive Hornby desde su asiento en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Se reía de ella con sus amigas. Como si ellas no hubiesen temblado exactamente igual el día de su Ceremonia de Selección. A Minerva le entraron ganas de pagarla. Leona de Gryffindor. Myrtlesubía lentamente los peldaños y tragaba saliva. Se sentó finalmente en la silla. Parecía que su ascensión había durado una eternidad. El Sombrero puntiagudo tardó en decidirse desde que el profesor Dumbledore lo posó sobre su cabeza, pero acabó con un grito:

-¡Ravenclaw!-seguramente la tal Myrtle era inteligente. "Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres". Valiente desde luego no.

Después de unos cuantos apellidos y nombres desconocidos más, llamarona al niño seguro de sí mismo. Minerva se fijó en que subía las escaleras majestuosamente y el vicedirector, Jefe de Casa Gryffindor y profesor de transformaciones, Albus Dumbledore, no le quitaba ojo de encima.

-Riddle, Tom-había dicho.

Tom Riddle le miraba desafiante a su manera, mientras se sentaba, sin que se notase. El Sombrero Seleccionador no dudó un instante. A Minerva le dio la impresión de que el Sombrero ni siquiera lo había rozado cuando gritó:

-¡Slytherin!

Y Tom Riddle se fue a su mesa, pareciendo contento, sin olvidarse de volver a mirar al profesor Dumbledore, como si hubiese ganado una apuesta, como si le hubiese vencido, con superioridad. Un gesto que duró tan poco que Minerva creyó habérselo imaginado. Y seguramente sólo lo vieran el profesor y la alumna sentada en su mesa Gryffindor. Seguramente era lo que esperaba Tom Riddle. Los Slytherin lo acogieron con el habitual aplauso. ¿Se lo tomó como todos los alumnos?

* * *

**Gui**: En fin, y lo demás es historia… No sé si he sabido transcribir lo que quería decir… pero no está mal. A todos los recibieron con aplausos. McGonagall los acogió como una bienvenida, Myrtle como nuevos ánimos… ¿Y Riddle? No lo sé. Cada uno se situó en la punta de un triangulo gigante. Seguro que ése triángulo tenía un ángulo recto en el que estaba McGonagall…

Por cierto: os adelanto al siguiente… **"De todas partes y con vistas al futuro"**

_El expreso de Hogwarts corre veloz para no llegar tarde al su destino, ese castillo sólo visible por magos… Los alumnos que hay dentro empiezan un nuevo curso. Y los cuatro anteriormente mencionados, la pelirroja y su amigo del pelo grasiento, el del pelo alborotado y el guaperas son nuevos. Van rumbo a su nueva vida. Van rumbo hacia su destino…_

**Gui  
SdlN**


	4. De todas partes y con vistas al futuro

**Disclaimer: **Si hacéis el esfuerzo de leer la viñeta, descubriréis que no soy Rowling…

Bueno, cuarta viñeta… gracias por los reviews a los que me dejasteis reviews!! (sí, soy una vaga y he contestado los que he podido ¡!) y contestando a **Smithback girl**, no soy capaz de describir más a Tom... pero me encantaría poder hacerlo... así la cosa se alargaría.

**De todas partes y con vistas al futuro**

Estamos en una isla. Es un país entero, sí, pero es una isla. Estamos en Gran Bretaña, en un tren a medio camino entre Londres y un castillo tan sólo visible para los magos. Sí, la magia existe. Estamos a 1 de septiembre de 1971. Estamos en un tren escarlata llamado Expreso de Hogwarts. Porque es un expreso y va a Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Nuestra atención recae sobre una niña pelirroja que acaba de descubrir a su futuro esposo, pero no lo sabe. De lo contrario, se asustaría. Este chico tiene once años y ha vivido más de la mitad de su corta vida, pero tampoco lo sabe. Es moreno y lleva el pelo alborotado. Está sentado con un chico muy guapo que en cinco años se irá de la casa de sus padres y destrozará el corazón de su odiada madre. Y es probable que no lo sepa. La pelirroja de antes, está con el chico que le enseñó la magia, que le dijo que era una bruja. Tiene el pelo negro y grasiento, y se unirá a un grupo de magos tenebrosos. Y no se puede decir que no lo sepa. Se llama Severus Snape y se está enamorando de su acompañante pelirroja, Lily Evans, si es que todavía no lo está. El chico del pelo alborotado se llama James Potter y es aspirante a buscador. Su amigo el guapo es Sirius Black y odia a toda su familia.

El expreso de Hogwarts corre veloz para no llegar tarde a su destino, ese castillo sólo visible por magos… Los alumnos que hay dentro empiezan un nuevo curso. Y los cuatro anteriormente mencionados, la pelirroja y su amigo del pelo grasiento, el del pelo alborotado y el guaperas son nuevos. Van rumbo a su nueva vida. Van rumbo hacia su destino…

Cuando llegan, suben a unas barcas y ven el iluminado castillo de Hogwarts. Lo ven, y es que son magos. Y pronto, les seleccionarán para ir a diferentes casas. Cuando entran en el Gran Comedor, los alumnos veteranos los observan. Y un señor empieza a pasar lista.

-Black, Sirius.

El guaperas es de una familia de sangre "_toujours pure_". Todos son Slytherin, pero él será la excepción. En effecto, el Sombrero Seleccionador lo manda a:

-¡Gryffindor!-y siguen con la lista. Unos cuantos alumnos desconocidos.

-Evans, Lily.

La pelirroja sube al taburete y el sombrero la manda a Gryffindor. Se despide de su amigo. Severus Snape está dolido porque él irá a Slytherin.

-Lupin, Remus.

El muchaco que responde a ese nombre es un licántropo. Un hombre lobo, o niño lobo, pero nadie lo sabe. Menos él, por supuesto, y el director Dumbledore. Y da la casualidad que también es mandado a la casa de los leones, roja y dorada. Gracias a esto, conocerá a James y a Sirius, que se harán animagos por él. Al igual que otro muchacho que no va muy lejos por detrás de Lupin en el alfabeto.

-Pettigrew, Peter.

Éste es un gordito con cara de ratón, lo que hará que cuando se haga animago se convierta en una rata. Y aunque parezca un cobarde, los juegos del destino lo mandan a la casa de los valientes. Y así traicionará a sus amigos. Pero, ¿hay que ser valiente para traicionar?

-¡Gryffindor!

-Potter, James.

El moreno despeinado ya se ha fijado en Lily Evans. Y está muy seguro de que irá a su misma casa, lo que, realmente, le ayudará en un futuro próximo.

-¡Gryffindor!

Y pronto le toca el turno al enamorado de Severus Snape, al que James Potter ya ha llamado Quejicus. No será la última vez que lo haga, no haya duda. Pero si James viviese más de lo que le toca, tendría que retirarlo y agradecerle al mortífago el que haya cuidado de su hijo. Cosa que Severus no tendría que hacer si no le contase la profecía a Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, porque la gente lo conoce mejor así. Quién-Todo-El-Mundo-Sabe. En fin. Severus _Quejicus_ Snape es llamado a subir al estrado como han llamado a todos. Apellido, coma, Nombre. Se sienta en el taburete. Y el sombrero negro, que le va a la perfección con su cara pálida, su pelo grasiento y su túnica negra, grita:

-¡Slytherin!

Dile adiós a Lily, Severus. La época en la que jugabas con ella a ser grandes magos, la has dejado atrás. Ella se casará. Tú, sin saberlo, cumpliendo órdenes y siendo un poquitín idiota, harás creer a tu señor que su hijo, el de Lily, Harry Potter, le vencerá. A lo mejor será él el idiota. O quizás lo sea Pettigrew, que les traicionará. Y Lord Voldemort la matará. A ella y a James Potter. Dentro de diez años y dos meses. Y tú no lo sabes, pero las decisiones que tomarás con respecto a lo ocurrido te serán recompensadas. Dentro de cuarenta y seis años habrá una Lily y un Severus en el colegio. Pero serán hermanos. Nietos de Lily Evans, de la pelirroja que acaba de empezar una vida nueva. Y tú no estarás porque esa será tu decisión. Pero estamos en el pasado. Futuros Merodeadores, esta no es vuestra historia. Hay que mirar al frente y olvidar lo que dejamos a la espalda. Como hará Severus. Como hará James. Como hará Lily. Como hará Peter. Como hará Sirius. Como hará Remus. Como harán las generaciones próximas a vosotros.

* * *

**Gui:** ¡FIN! No me preguntéis lo que acabo de hacer. No lo sé. No preguntéis por el punto de vista, porque no tengo ni idea. Parece un documental. Pero esta era la única forma que tenía para abordar esta Ceremonia de Selección en particular. _De vistas al futuro._ Porque me cuesta mucho meterme en el papel de cualquiera de estos personajes en general. De Lupin y Snape en particular. Me cuesta meterme en el papel de estos dos. Y en el de Peter… porque lo odio… graaar… Lo siento mucho si vosotros no, pero no me cae bien.

El caso es que esto no lo podía hacer de otra forma. No podía hacerlo como si estuviese sucediendo en el momento, _dentro_. Sino como una peli comentada y vista _de fuera_. Y hablo más de Snape en el último parrafo porque admiro su alma carcomida – no es que yo quiera un alma Carcomida… ¡no! – Adoro a Snape, aunque bata el record de no lavarse nunca el pelo y tenga una nariz ganchuda y dé miedo. Personalemente. Me da más miedo su alma que él. Jeje… en fin. ¡Nos leemos!

Esta vez no hay adelanto de la siguiente viñeta pero hay adelanto de un hecho: tardaré más en subir la próxima porque aún no sé de quien hacerla. Se aceptan Reviews con consejos...

**Gui  
****SdlN**


	5. Inquietudes d alumnos nuevos y veteranos

**Disclaimer**: Seguro que Jotaká no tiene el pelo tan rizado como el mío… así que si ella no es yo, yo no puedo ser ella.

**Gui**: ¡¡Quinta viñeta!! ¡! He podido comprobar que la anterior viñeta fue la que tuvo más éxito así que puede que ahora escriba cosas de ese estilo, parecidas… cambiando algunas cosillas ¡! Por cierto, sobre este capitulo, he buscado **EN VANO** estudiantes del mismo año en Hufflepuff y Slytherin, así que me los he inventado… Al final no he tardado tanto en subir… (Es que esto se escribe muy rápido y después de tantos reviews… no iba a tardar más ¡!)

Bueno, ¡que bien sientan los reviews!, así que seguid dejándolos que me animan a seguir… ¡! Así, agradezco a **pabaji** ( te marea? es un poco mareante... y ya tienes aquí el siguiente, me he dado prisa ¡!), **Melrose Cullen** (te he hecho caso y espero que te guste esta viñeta…), **Marene** (gracias por sacarme de dudas sobre el narrador omnisciente…), **Alice Annabelle Whitlock** (que bien que te guste ¡! y con qué rapidez lo has leído, ¿no?) y **Smithback girl** (el próximo, INTENTARÉ solo si me sale, hacerlo de algún Malfoy… pero me da "_miedo_"…)

* * *

**Inquietudes de alumnos nuevos y veteranos**

Hogwarts. No hay nada comparado con Hogwarts. Nada más mágico, nada más bonito y acogedor que Hogwarts. Volver allí no es ningún suplicio. Desde el momento en el que uno se sube al tren escarlata, sabe que llegará a Hogwarts y es un buen pensamiento. Pero si uno está preocupado desde que atravesó la pared que hay entre los andenes 9 y 10 de la estación de King's Cross, no hay ocasión de disfrutar de Hogwarts.

Y es lo que le pasa a Hermione en este instante. Porque a ver, ¿dónde demonios están Harry y Ron? En el andén estaban los padres de Ron y todos sus hermanos pero ¿Ron? Ni rastro de él. Ni de Harry. Y en el tren tampoco estaban, ni en la estación de Hogsmeade. Hermione le había preguntado a Hagrid pero él no sabía nada. Y Hermione esperaba encontrarlos en el Gran Comedor. Tampoco. Todavía no se había atrevido a preguntarles a los hermanos de Ron. ¿Y si no van a Hogwarts? ¿No les habrán mandado a otro…? ¡No! Es imposible, porque habían estado con ella en Gringotts y en la tienda de libros en la que Harry había conseguido todos los libros de Gilderoy Lockhart gratis y una foto con él. Y se habían encontrado con los Malfoy. Pero, ¿dónde se han metido? Vale, son expertos en meterse en líos pero subir al Expreso de Hogwarts no es ninguna complicación. Lo único que tienen que hacer es atravesar un muro y subir a un tren. Además, se supone que los dos iban con los señores Weasley y con Percy, Fred, George y Ginny Weasley. Ellos deben de saber donde están esos dos, ¿no? Tienen que estar aquí. No hay otra opción. Pero si no hay otra opción, ¿por qué no están?

Se abren las puertas de roble, o de la madera que sea, del Gran Comedor y aparecen los nuevos alumnos. Hermione reconoce a Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron, a la que le gusta Harry. La ve tan asustada que quiere ir a consolarla, y a ver si así consigue tranquilizarse ella un poco. Harry y Ron aparecerán en cualquier momento, ¿verdad que sí? Hermione observa a McGonagall colocar el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre el taburete en el que se sentó ella el año pasado, el mismo taburete en el que se han sentado todos los alumnos de Hogwarts por lo menos una vez. Decide observar a los alumnos nuevos y la Ceremonia de Selección. A ver si la distrae un poco. Ve a Ginny desde su asiento. Sigue asustada. Le parece una niña muy mona. No muy lejos de ella hay una niña rubita que mira el techo con expresión soñadora, ajena a lo que está pasando a su alrededor. Su pelo y el de Ginny contrastan y queda una composición naranja y amarilla muy bonita. Cerca de las dos niñas hay un niño con una cámara de fotos colgando del cuello. Se debate entre cogerla o no para hacer fotos. Hermione piensa que deben de haberle dejado la cámara si no hacía fotos durante la Ceremonia. También hay una niña de piel muy negra con una trencitas finas por todo el pelo peinadas a su vez como una media coleta. Una chica morena parece estar a punto de llorar, está hipando muy fuerte, conteniendo las lágrimas. A su lado y dándole la mano hay un niño con el pelo del mismo color que le acaricia la mejilla y le da besos para animarla. La profesora McGonagall abre el pergamino y empieza a pasar lista.

-Bonner, Amy.

Es la chica que ya está llorando. Ella se niega a subir y le coge la mano al chico cada vez más fuerte. Él la empuja. McGonagall la anima a subir con un gesto de cabeza y el director Dumbledore se levanta de su asiento y le dice al chico que la acompañe. Los dos juntos suben los escalones y Amy Bonner se sienta en el taburete. McGonagall le pone el sombrero en la cabeza y Amy cierra los ojos apretando la mano del niño.

-¡Hufflepuff!-dice el Sombrero. Amy Bonner suelta al fin la mano de niño y va hacia la mesa que aplaude para ella. Se sienta en la mesa y mira al niño.

-Bonner, Luke.

El niño resulta ser su hermano mellizo. Él se sienta en el taburete y el Sombrero sobre su cabeza le manda a Hufflepuff. Hermione está contenta por los dos hermanos que vuelven a darse la mano. Luke Bonner le da un beso muy fuerte a su hermana y le susurra algo al oído. Mientras, McGonagall sigue pasando lista.

-Corner, Michael.

-¡Ravenclaw!

-Creevey, Colin.

Es el chico de la cámara de fotos quién sube corriendo las escaleras. Comparado con Amy Bonner, ¡qué valiente! Y efectivamente.

-¡Gryffindor!-Hermione aplaude como los demás y Colin Creevey sonríe contento.

-Frobisher, Victoire.-otra niña sube los escalones y se sienta en el taburete.

-¡Gryffindor!-y así se suceden más niños.

-Gibbs, Hetty.

-¡Slytherin!

-Hooper, Geofrey.

-¡Gryffindor!

-Kane, Bridget.

-¡Hufflepuff!

-Lovegood, Luna.-es la niña rubia cuyo pelo contrastaba tan bien con el de Ginny Weasley. Sube los escalones como si bailara y se sienta risueña en el taburete.

-¡Ravenclaw!

Los alumnos que esperan van disminuyendo mientras McGonagall pasa lista. Y Harry y Ron siguen sin aparecer. Hermione a logrado olvidarse de ellos mientras miraba la Ceremonia pero va haciéndose monótona mientras siguen pasando lista.

-Pierce, Alfred.

-¡Slytherin!

-Robins, Demelza.

-¡Gryffindor!

De vez en cuando tiene que aplaudir pero no consigue volver a distraerse hasta que se da cuenta que sólo queda una alumna por llamar y es pelirroja.

-Weasley, Ginny.

Ginny sigue easustada pero no tanto ahora que ha pasado todo el mundo y ha visto que el Sombrero Seleccionador no se la va a comer. Espera estar en Gryffindor con sus hermanos y como todos los Weasley, y con Harry Potter. Hermione no piensa en sus amigos momentáneamente, sino en Ginny. Sube asustada pero decidida a hacerlo todo bien. Se sienta lentamente sobre el taburete y McGonagall le pone el sombrero sobre la cabeza. Y éste dice…

-¡Gryffindor!

Hermione aplaude con ganas por primera vez. ¡Qué bien que Ginny esté en Gryffindor! Así, a ver si consigue hablar, aunque sea saludar, a Harry. Porque Harry y Ron ya aparecerán.

* * *

**Gui**: ¡ya está! ¡Tachán! Die Ende, El Fin, The End, La Fin… bueno, quiero saber qué tal y si es mejor o peor que el anterior. Quiero críticas para mejorar ¿OK? ¿Lo haréis por mí? ¿Me dejaréis un Review? Eso espero. Sigo necesitando ideas para próximas viñetas… Todas son bienvenidas. Creo que este fic nunca estará completo… siempre estaré haciendo nuevas Ceremonias de Selección… Espero que hayáis disfrutado, decídmelo… y si no también ¡!

**Gui  
****SdlN**


	6. El recuerdo de una Ceremonia

**Gui:** Ya sé que dije que probablemente tardaría en actualizar (optra vez) pero no he tardado tanto (otra vez) y esque esto se escribe de un tiró (otra vez) y muy rápido (otra vez). Estoy orgullosa de estas últimas viñetas porque las escribo del primer impulso (después de unas búsquedas) y me gustan a la primera. Sobretodo los finales…

**Datos clave: **desaparición de Voldemort en 1981  
Bill Weasley: 29 de noviembre de 1970. (en hogwarts de 1982 a 1989-gryffindor)  
Charlie Weasley: 12 de diciembre de 1972 (en hogwarts de 1984 a 1991-gryffindor)  
Bertha Jorkins: probablemente hufflepuff – época entre los merodeadores y más tarde en hogwarts (pero no se sabe). Amiga de una tal Florence  
Nymphadora Tonks: 1973 (en hogwarts de 1984 a 1991-hufflepuff)

Agradecimientos de Reviews a: **Melrose Cullen** (he vuelto a usar una de tus ideas algo modificada… gracias!), **pabaji **(creo que no haré la de Hermione… pero espero que estas te gusten igual), **Marene** (el narrador omnisciente no me limita… o eso creo. De todas formas iré cambiando de narrador), **andie cullen 'bp** (al final no tardé en actualizar. Que bien que te guste), **Alice Annabelle Whitlock** (ya tienes la siguiente viñeta en bandeja… y la de después no tardará), **Smithback girl** (gracias por decir que "me va bien" el estilo de narración…)

**Disclaimer:** Ya no tengo imaginación para hacer Disclaimers originales, seguro que a Rowling no le pasaría esto…

* * *

**Ceremonias pasadas para Ceremonias futuras  
****Primera parte:**** El recuerdo de una Ceremonia**

Viñeta: Hogwarts, fundado por los cuatro magos más grandes de la época en la que se fundó, en cuyos terrenos uno no puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse, único lugar en el que los menores de edad pueden hacer magia, lleno de profesores, antiguos alumnos, de alumnos nuevos y veteranos, de directores y de cuadros de un montón de gente, en el que las escaleras se mueven a placer y cuyos peldaños se desvanecen según quieren, con mazmorras y torres, un castillo al borde de un lago y de un bosque… Tantos alumnos que vinieron y se fueron, que volvieron, que murieron, que desaparecieron… Lo único que tenían todos en común era haber vivido la Ceremonia de Selección.

Bill aún recordaba la Ceremonia de Selección de su hermano y de Nymphadora Tonks. Fue la única que recordaba de toda su estancia en Hogwarts. La suya, había decidido olvidarla. Le habían llamado, él se había sentado en ese taburete y el Sombrero le había mandado a Gryffindor. Por ser una experiencia poco reveladora, no tenía sentido acordarse de ella. También recordaba que alguien le había comentado que no había tensión alguna en esa Ceremonia de Selección, como los años anteriores; que estaban todos relajados desde hacía más o menos un año por la desaparición de Lord Voldemort. Pero eso no era revelante. La Ceremonia de su segundo curso tampoco había tenido nada de interesante. Era la del tercer curso la que sí le divirtió. No sólo porque fuese su hermano el que iba a ser seleccionado… no, porque entonces recordaría la de Percy, en quinto. No era el hecho de que fuese su hermano sino que le chilló al Sombrero. Pero eso al final, porque el apellido Weasley no era de los primeros de la lista.

Recordaba que estaba cansado. Bostezaba cada cinco y minutos y no entendía por qué, puesto que se había tomado una buena siesta en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Era increíble como todos los detalles le venían a la mente ahora que hacía un esfuerzo por recordar. Se acordaba de que a Martín se le habían caído las gafas y que despotricaba contra todo el mundo diciendo que por favor le ayudasen a buscar sus gafas porque no había nada peor y estresante en este mundo que buscar las gafas sin gafas. Recordaba que se rió de él y también que encontró las gafas a punto de ser aplastadas por el pie del miope. Casi podía ver en su mente cómo se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor mientras Martín chillaba como un loco y cómo todos los nuevos les miraron con un miedo enorme. Le había pedido a Martín que por favor se callase. "Que asustas a los nuevos y ten cuidado, porque ahí está mi hermano". Palabras literales. Y luego Martín y él habían empezado a hablar sobre los niños nuevos.

-Mira Bill, ese es tu hermano.

-Ya- había contestado, saludando a su hermano con una mano.

-¡Que mono, sonríe! ¿Es tu hermano, Bill?-había preguntado Daphne, una amiga pasajera que después dejó de hablarse con él.

-Sí. Se llama Charlie. Charles Weasley.

-Será de los últimos, por no decir EL último-había comentado Dapnhe.-Como tú.

-Ya, es lo normal.

-Mira a esa chica, la que está ahí al lado de tu hermano, tiene el pelo rosa.

-Tienes razón… ¡Eh! pero antes, cuando los he mirado, no había ninguna chica de pelo rosa…

-¿Estas seguro, Bill?

-Totalmente.

-¡Qué raro!

Los alumnos habían desfilado. En cuanto se oía un nombre, se hacía un pequeño silencio y después el nombre de una de las casas. Atendieron a los dos primeros nombres pero después hablaban y volvían a mirar, oyendo algún nombre. Bill recordaba que en algún momento había oído el nombre de Bertha Jorkins, ésa despistada empleada en el ministerio en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes mágicos, la que creían que no volvía de sus vacaciones en Albania porque se había perdido. Sintió nostalgia por ese día de Septiembre en el que la pequeña niña había subido al taburete y el sombrero le había asignado una casa. No recordaba cual era, seguramente Hufflepuff, o Ravenclaw. Se acordó de haber oído un nombre que le hizo atender.

-Taverner, Florence.-la mandaron a Ravenclaw, de eso se acordaba. Era una T. T, U, V y W. Faltaba poco. De hecho solo quedaban tres alumnos. Charlie, la niña a la que acababan de llamar y la del pelo rosa, que no era otra que:

-Tonks, Nymphadora-la _auror_ patosa. La madre de Teddy Lupin, que ya estaba en Hogwarts. La mujer del hombre-lobo, miembros de la Orden. Muerta.

Recordaba la voz de su amigo Martín diciéndole:

-Mira, pero si la niña del pelo rosa se llama Nymphadora. Que nombre más raro.

-Sí. Seguro que antes no lo llevaba rosa, te lo prometo.

-¿Podrá cambiar el color de su pelo?

-A lo mejor es metamorfomaga…-había aventurado – y acertado – Daphne.

-¿Qué es eso de meta… lo que sea?- Martín era hijo de muggles y no había profundizado en las posibles cualidades mágicas que podían tener los magos como los profetas o los metamorfomagos.

-Que puede cambiar su aspecto.

-¡Hufflepuff!-había chillado el Sombrero.

-Que pena que no esté en Gryffindor. Me habría gustado tener a una metaloquesea en nuestra casa.

-Callaos. Ahora viene mi hermano…

-Weasley, Charles.

Charlie, el pequeño pelirrojo, aunque no el más pequeño de la familia – la más pequeña era su hermanita Ginevra que tenía tres años – había subido los tres peldaños hasta el taburete y se había sentado. Cuando le iban a poner el sombrero sobre la cabeza, él había detenido la mano de McGonagall y había cogido el Sombrero, se lo había puesto en frente de la cara y le había espetado:

-¡Solo quiero ir a una casa y espero que aciertes!-y se lo había puesto sobre la cabeza.

-¡Gryffindor!-había dicho el Sombrero. Y Charlie le había susurrado un "gracias" muy bajito, que no obstante se había oído por todo el comedor.

Y Charlie había corrido a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor saludando a su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bill decidió que era una buena historia para animar a la pequeña Vicky para la Ceremonia de Selección de mañana.

* * *

**Gui:** ¡Ya está! Tengo que decir que esta va con "continuación", que sería la Ceremonia de Victoire (¿contado por Teddy o por la misma Victoire?) Pero no está escrito ni nada… Pero esto se escribe rápido… (Al final no tardé tanto en actualizar… ¡!)

Espero que os haya gustado…

**Gui  
SdlN**


	7. La pequeña Victoire

**Gui:**Aquí está! Al fin... Que realidad más horrible que la del final de las vacaciones... Supongo que a partir de ahora subiré una viñeta a la semana o ni siquiera... subiré las viñetas cuando estén en mi mente... Aquí la de Victoire, espero que os guste a todos y os agradezco a todos los reviews y las lecturas (que no sé cuántas hay....) No me enrollo, solo agradecer a:

**Alice Annabelle Whitlock **(espero que te guste este... a ver qué tal ¡!), **pabaji **(siento lo de Hermione... pero ¡tú lo hiciste genial!), **Daenerys Pendragon **(gracias por todos tus reviews, y por esa conversación tan larga. Me ayudó a escribir, me diste muichas ideas. A ver que te parece, me gustaría tener tu opinión) **Smithback girl **(¿a quién te refieres con "Perki"? Bueno, aquí va la siguiente) **Melrose Cullen **(aquí esta el de Vic, a ver qué te parece... espero que te guste tanto como el anterior)...

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, Jotaká no es YO a menos que sea Jotagé.

**Por último, **quería dedicar este capitulo a **Daenerys Pendragon** por esa conversación tan larga...

**

* * *

Ceremonias pasadas para Ceremonias futuras – parte 2  
La pequeña Victoire**

Hogwarts. Una promesa de magia ante todo, ante nada. Una promesa de amigos, de hogar, de camas con dosel, de lechuzas a la hora del desayuno, de profesores queridos y odiados, de mesas rojas, verdes, azules y amarillas, de tejones, serpientes, aguilas y leones, de pasadizos secretos, de nieve en invierno y paseos a Hogsmeade, de tiendas de chuches mágicas, de licores mágicos, de amor, de odio, de todo, de nada. Una promesa de los mejores recuerdos, los mejores años, los mejores amigos, los peores enemigos, el estrés más grande… Tantas promesas en septiembre, llegando a Hogwarts…

Estaba allí, en Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón cuando esté dormido. Gracias por el consejo. No era ningún sueño, era como había dicho Teddy, de ninguna otra forma. Y estaba allí. Era verdad lo de las torres que tocaban el cielo, todo el parque, o el jardín, el bosque prohibido, el sauce boxeador. Era verdad lo del lago y las barcas. En serio, estaba en una barca. En una barca en un lago en Hogwarts. ¡Hogwarts! Con sus almenas, sus torres, y las escaleras que se movían gracias a los hechizos de Rowena Ravenclaw, y la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin, aunque diese repelús, y la torre de astronomía, y las cuatro casas, y las cocinas y el Gran Comedor. Y el lago… ¡Estaba eufórica! ¡Todo estaba ahí! Teddy no había omitido nada… Y hasta había logrado ver los carruajes que se movían solos… ¡Todo, y absolutamente todo! y no estaba sola. Allí estaba Teddy. En algún lugar. Solo esperaba que lo de la Ceremonia de Selección no fuese verdad. ¡Por favor! Weasley sería el último apellido…

Bajaba de las barcas. Subía por el césped la pequeña colina hasta la entrada al castillo iluminado. Hacia el Gran Comedor. Oh, no. Teddy había dicho que la Ceremonia de Selección era en el Gran Comedor. Glubs. Las puertas eran de roble, y eran enormes. Y lo peor de todo, se abrían. Se abrían ante otra verdad. El Gran Comedor y su techo mágico, y las velas flotantes y las mesas de las casas y la mesa de los profesores… y el taburete del Sombrero Seleccionador. Oh, Oh.

Poco a poco, el taburete se acercaba. O al revés. No era muy consciente de ello. Porque no estaba asustada. ¿Cómo iba a estar asustada? ¡Por favor! Solo tenías que ir a sentarte a una silla con un Sombrero ridículo y hablador en la cabeza. ¡No estaba asustada! ¿Quién lo estaba? El resto de los alumnos. Que no parecía que tuviesen once años, porque a ver, ¿a quién le asusta algo así con once años? Once es mucho. Entonces, el profesor comosellamase empezó a pasar lista. Uno a uno, los nombres. El orden alfabético. El asqueroso orden alfabético. ¿Por qué Weasley y no Delacour? Estaba mucho antes en la lista. Y no sería ni primera, ni última, que era lo importante. Sueles desear lo que no tienes. Porque, en efecto…

-Aubert, Juliette-otra francesa. Morena, ojos azules. Los iba catalogando uno a uno. Parecía simpática. ¿Por qué no estaba en Beaubatons? Que más daba…

-¡Gryffindor!-con Teddy. La primera. Jo.

-Aldin, Sophia- Normal. Era lo que se calificaba de normal. Morena, ojos marrones. Nada más.

-¡Hufflepuff!-sin destacar

-Baker, Charles.- Rubito, color de ojos indefinido, poca cosa…

-¡Hufflepuff!

-Cardew, Lena- Pelo rubio platino, de ese color que parece blanco y sedoso. Muy bien cuidado, se veía a la legua. Ojos absolutamente verdes. Preciosos.

-¡Slytherin!- ¿Pensaba que era antipático por un simple prejuicio? Obviamente. Era inevitable.

-Cardew, Olivia-Igual que la anterior, pero no tenía cara de ser la reina del mundo…

-¡Ravenclaw!- porque era algo más inteligente que la hermana.

-Cornelly, James-moreno, ojos negros, como un pozo sin fondo, y cara de horrible sufrimiento.

-¡Ravenclaw!-con Olivia Cardew – de hecho se sentaron juntos.

-Crosbie, Rupert-otro poca cosa, con color de pelo indescifrable, sucio. Cara de mala leche.

-¡Slytherin!-nada que esperar de él.

Solo iban por la C. Y veía a Teddy sentado en la mesa Gryffindor, mirando a los alumnos y aplaudiendo cuando le tocaba. Sonriendo. Quería contarle la historia de la Ceremonia de Selección de su madre, la que había escuchado la noche anterior antes de ir a dormir. La lista seguía.

-Finnigan, Jane-alta pero con cara de querer esconderse y no saber cómo, castaña de ojos merrones y pelo ondulado natural o artificial, no se podía decir

-¡Gryffindor!-con Teddy, de nuevo.

-Hamilton, Andrew.-nada que decir. Igual que todos, moreno, ojos marrones…

-¡Gryffindor!- Seguía pensando "con Teddy".

-Hurstal, Benjamin- pelo negro, negro pero negrísimo con ojos azules y tez pálida. Palidísimo… El niño más guapo de la sala. Ben Hurstal. Tenía buena memoria

-Ravenclaw-perfecto. O casi.

-Jones, Elizabeth-castaña, ojos verdes.

-¡Hufflepuff!

-Kay, Thomas-otro guapo… pero no tanto. No era digno de acordarse. Era alto pero no era flaco. Era moreno y tenía los ojos azul oscuro. Eran extraños.

-¡Slytherin!-una pena. Ya si que no valía la pena acordarse de él.

La J estaba un poco más cerca de la W que la C. Pero no había estrés, ¡Qué va! Tan solo pensaba en Ben Hurstal y en Teddy Lupin. ¿Cuál era mejor? Era un buen dilema.

-McDonnald, Sean-moreno, ojos azules… ¿qué mas daba? Esto cansaba. Quería ir con Teddy ya. Pero las M y en particular los "Mc" eran muchos.

-¡Ravenclaw!

-McDyian, Henna-vaya nombre… y qué bonito. Y qué guapa. De tez morena, pelo negro y ojos verdes.

-¡Gryffindor!-y con Teddy.

-McWhirter, Samantha- pelo rizado (de las únicas) y pelirrojo, algo a lo afro, alrededor de la cara y pecas, muchas pecas.

-¡Hufflepuff!

-McWhirter, Léo-debían de ser primos, porque él era de pelo negro y ojos verdes, y no se parecía en nada a la anterior.

-¡Slytherin!

-Michels, Amelia-igual de poca cosa que Elizabeth Jones

-¡Slytherin!

¡Ay, por favor! ¡Piedad! La W podría acercarse más rápidamente… Todavía estaban en la M y seguían y seguían… No paraba. Estaba medio mareada ya. Y Teddy hablaba con sus amigos, igual de cansado. Pero no tan estresado… ¡Pero si no estaba estresada! Era solo que se agobiaba y quería ir ya con Teddy a contarle la Ceremonia de Selección de Nymphadora Tonks.

-Tressilian, Beatrice.-Giro brusco. ¿Cómo iban ya por la T? Beatrice Tressilian era una chica normal, bajita, ojos marrones y pelo castaño.

-¡Ravenclaw!

-Treves, Marc-alto y moreno. Nada más.

-¡Hufflepuff!

Dios… Ya llegaba, solo quedaba una niña más. La llamarían y después…

-Weasley, Victoire.-Oh, no… No. Ahí estaba. Subía los cuatro peldaños. Ahí estaba, encima del taburete, sentada mirando a Teddy, que ya no estaba tan aburrido y sonreía. Ahí estaba, muerta de miedo y con el sombrero casi rozando la cabeza. La primera Weasley después de Ginny Weasley, o sea que la primera Wealsey de la posguerra. Oh, oh. No decepcionaría a nadie.

-¡Gryffindor!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiíííííííí!!!!!!!! Con Teddy Lupin, y todos esos a los que habían llamado antes. La francesa, Juliette Aubert, Jane Finnigan, Andrew Hamilton, Henna McDyian, y no sabía quién más porque no había atendido a todos. ¡CON TEDDY! Una Weasley en Gryffindor, como debía ser. Por fin le contaría a Teddy esa Ceremonia de Selección. Y a ello iba. Hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, con la cabeza alta y sonriente. Mirando a la última alumna.

-Williams, Emma.-Sería amiga suya. Era rubita de ojos verdes y subió al taburete que la mandó a Gryffindor. Y se acercó…

-Hola… esto… ¡Victoire!-dijo Emma Williams.

* * *

**Gui**: En fin, esta es distinta. No sabía si contarla desde el punto de vista de Vic o como narrador externo así que he hecho una mezcla. ¡No se puede decir que sea el uno o el otro! Quiero decir, cada uno lo lee según su propio criterio, imaginándose a Vic hablar o a un narrador que cuenta sus pensamientos. He tenido cuidado de no dejar indicios sobre esto… ¡Qué práctico que las 1era y 3era personas del singular en pasado sean iguales…! Al final, la lengua sirve para algo, jajajaja…

Nada más… O quizás que quiero que votéis la siguiente Ceremonia según mis opciones. O sea que me digáis cual os gustaría leer, o el orden o algo así. O sea que los Reviews son necesarios… ¡Que pena, ¿verdad?! Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Opciones siguientes: **1.** la de Dumbledore y Elphias Doge...no sé. **2.**Los padres Weasley¿? **3.**los padres de Neville o los de **4.** Malfoy. **5.** La de los gemelos o **6.** la primera de todas con Sombrero ( y los fundadores presentes). Seis opciones... así que dadme vuestra opinión.. porfa¡!

**Gui  
SdlN**


	8. Cuatro magos y un sombrero de mago

**Gui:**Hola!! Bueno, todos habéis estado de acuerdo conmigo, (aunque nunca os lo hice saber) en que las dos ceremonias más tentantes de escribir y leer de las séis que propuse eran la de los gemelos y la primera ceremonia. Ya sé que la mayoría me habéis votado la de los gemelos, así que está pendiente de ser escrita, pero ya tenía alguna ideilla de esta otra, así que pasó al primer puesto. Espero que os guste...

**Disclaimer:** Rowling es un genio inventivo y yo una chica con una imaginación desbordante. No es lo mismo.

Agradecimientos de reviews, como siempre, a: **Marene **(tu voto fue el primero, y apoyó mi primera idea de esta viñeta, ¡gracias!) **Melrose Cullen** (estoy de acuerdo contigo, la de los gemelos tiene que tener algo de jugarreta, o gracioso... pero eso hay que currárselo... :( ...) **Smitgback **(gracias por tu voto, tengo pendiente la de los gemelos) **AndySam** (gracias por sumarte a leer las viñetas ^^ y por el voto. Que bien que te guste!!)** Daenerys Pendragon** (como ya te dije, para dejaros la boca abierta debería ser contada por un elfo doméstico... me atrae la idea del elfo domestico.. ¿por qué no? jajaja, no es ninguna broma) **Mitsuky092 **( Miky!!! te adoro!!! gracias por pasarte por aquí a leer mis delirios... gracias por votar y gracias por decir que te encanta!! te echaba de menos) **Pabaji **(aquí está la siguiente actualización. Espero que te guste como las otras!!)

**

* * *

**

**Cuatro magos y un sombrero de mago**

Sería el 1 de septiembre, no como antes, que llamaban a los alumnos el 31 de agosto para tener tiempo. Ahora que habían unido sus poderes en ese sombrero y que le habían puesto nombre, la Ceremonia duraría menos que antes. Estaban tan nerviosos como el primer año de Hogwarts, cuando se estrenó el colegio que habían inventado ellos, pensando que sería una invención genial. Y de hecho, lo había sido, lo era, y lo seguiría siendo. Ya no había duda alguna. Ahora, el colegio podía prosperar sin sus fundadores. Era el décimo aniversario de Hogwarts y para la ocasión, además de renovar el edificio, agrandar el palacete y convertirlo en un espléndido castillo, con novedades tales las escaleras movedizas, obra de Rowena Ravenclaw, o las torres, obra de Helga Hufflupuff, o unas cuantas mazmorras más por la falta de sitio para los castigos, obra de Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, y una cámara secreta, obra del anterior, pero desconocida por los demás fundadores, regalaban al colegio un sombrero de mago hechizado. El Sombrero Seleccionador.

Y el 1 de septiembre estaban los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts reunidos en la conocida salita que hay pegada al Gran Comedor, que era nueva, discutiendo los últimos arreglos con el sombrero recién nacido.

-Entonces, una alumna muy inteligente, con un cerebro magníficamente amplio y una mente despierta…

-A Ravenclaw-dijo el Sombrero.

-Rowena, querida, no tengas miedo por eso, el Sombrero ya sabe que hacer, ya lo hemos verificado.

-Pero Helga, si hay algún fallo…-_no podré morir en paz_-pensó, pero no lo dijo.

-No lo habrá. De eso no hay duda-aseguró Godric Gryffindor.

-Lo que aquí nos reune es si este año vamos al fin a restringir la entrada de los sangre sucia, porque bien dijisteis todos que haríamos diez años de prueba y ya han salido del colegio, sabiendo magia, varios de esos asquerosos que se creen magos. Pero que no haya duda, yo no les he enseñado.

-Ay, Salazar, eso ya está discutido.

-Perdona, Godric, pero yo todavía no estoy de acuerdo. De hecho, ya no lo voy a consentir más. Si siguen en el colegio mucho más tiempo, tendré que acabar con ellos. Pero creedme que no pienso ensuciarme las manos.

-¡Salazar! No toleraré ningún asesinato en este colegio-exclamó Rowena Ravenclaw- no vamos a seguir discutiendo. Ya veremos después de la Ceremonia. Albin y Galatea ya han salido a acoger a los alumnos que ya deben de haber llegado a Hogsmeade.

De hecho, los alumnos que llegaban a Hogsmeade en el método de transporte que más les conviniera ya estaban de camino al castillo, guiados por Galatea y Albin.

Y entraron los alumnos nuevos una vez instalados los veteranos, mirando al frente, a los cuatro famosos fundadores, algo intimidados. Albin se acercó a Galatea, quién ya tenía la lista de los alumno en mano y le tendió el sombrero que él estaba encargado de poner sobre la cabeza de los alumnos que ella llamase. Los fundadores miraban.

-Ackroyd, Alexander-llamó Galatea.

Sangre sucia, es un sangre sucia. ¿Quién conoce ese apellido? ¿Qué familia de magos es esa? Ninguna. Es un asqueroso y mugriento sangre sucia, pisando este colegio.

-Hufflepuff-dijo el sombrero.

Enorabuena, Alexander Ackroyd. Bienvenido a mi casa. Que pequeño, todo asustado… Seguramente sea hijo de muggles. No le gustará a Salazar. De hecho, está todo enfurruñado. Esto no pinta bien.

-Bonners, Rosalind-llamó Galatea al siguiente alumno.

Valiente chica. Que su barbilla llegue todo lo alto que pueda. Pero hay miedo en sus ojos. Ese es de los míos. Es de mi casa.

-Gryffindor-afirmó el sombrero.

-Church, Agatha-volvió a llamar Galatea.

-Ravenclaw-sentenció el sombrero.

Uf, funciona. Ya puedo morir en paz. Dejo mis poderes a este sombrero y mi cuerpo a estos compañeros magos, que tengan la bondad de enterrarme como Dios manda. Si en vez de huir y robarme, y morir, mi hija estuviese aquí, yo viviría mucho más. Pero ha preferido marcharse.

Que cantidad de sangres sucia. Deben de serlo por lo menos cinco. ¡Cinco de los veinte alumnos de este año! ¡Es demasiado! Soltaré a mi basilisco. Los matará a todos. Pero precavido, Salazar, sé precavido. No debes precipitarte. Los hijos de los hijos de mis hijos, mis descendientes. Ellos deberán soltarlo. Escribiré eso en los archivos de Hogwarts. Que lo vean los demás. No podrán preguntarme, aquí se puede prescindir de mí.

¡Qué bien, este sombrero! ¡Es tan útil! Ya no habrá que hacer esas sesiones de un día entero eligiendo alumnos. Que buena idea la de fabricarlo.

-Peverell, Draco-llamó Galatea.

-¡Slytherin!-exclamó el cada vez más animado sombrero.

Salazar debe ceder. No podemos quitar de en medio a todos los hijos de muggles. O lo acepta, o se marcha. Está claro que ninguno de nosostros le dejará asesinar a hijos de muggles.

-Trelawney, Cassandra-llamó Galatea al último alumno.

-¡Ravenclaw!

Los cuatro fundadores quedaron satisfechos con el Sombrero Seleccionador y con la Ceremonia de Selección. Cada fundador tomó las decisiones más importantes en ese momento, y todos quedaron contentos y decididos cada uno de sus asuntos, cada uno a su manera. Ya no se les requería allí.

* * *

**Gui**: Fiin!! ¿Qué tal? espero no haberos decepcionado. ... no tengo nada que decir, quiero reviews!!!! hoy estoy espesilla, así que son vitales si queréis que siga, con la siguiente viñeta que tengo en mente, que no es la de los gemelos (también está algo espesa) sino un Ceremonia Imgainaria. La imaginación de algunos magos que no van a Hogwarts puede ser extensa de vez en cuando... chan chan chan!!!

en fin, os dejo con la espera y mis delirios, mis peticiones de reviews, y todo lo demás, no me culpéis por estar loca.

**Gui  
SdlN**


	9. Ceremonia Imaginaria

**Gui:**Ya estoy de vuelta con la NOVENA viñeta... la próxima será especial (esa de los gemelos que os debo a los que me lo habéis pedido) porque la decima siempre tiene algo especial (es que no me creo que llegue a subir diez viñetas en un mes, a veces una por día, otras una por semana. Espero mantener mi ritmo..) Espero que esta os guste.

Agradecimientos, como siempre, a: **Daenerys Pendragon **( gracias por todas las largas conversaciones, por tu review. ¡Que bien que te gustase la anterior!!) **Miky, SdlN **(gracias por proponerme tu ayuda, la necesito ¡! a ver si desarrollamos esa idea del elfo doméstico...) **Smithback **( gracias por los ánimos, me gusta hacer descubrir nuevas perspectivas... ^^) **Melrose Cullen** ( me parece que todos hemos soñado con que nos mandasen una carta de Hogwarts, aunque fuese con más años de los que se supone que se requieren) **Pabaji **(... tus reviews son siempre difíciles de contestar. supongo que solo tengo que darte las gracias y decirte que qué bien que lo que sea que le vieses a la viñeta te pareciese excepcional¡!)

**Disclaimer:** Después de todo, supongo que tengo que reconocer que soy Rowling... ¡Pero sería mentira!

**Este cap. va dedicado exclusivamente a la que tuvo la idea y dió ideas, usease, mi bruja preferida. Miky, espero que, a ti en especial te guste, gracias por la idea. ¡!**

**

* * *

**

Ceremonia Imaginaria

Esta mañana me he despertado de buen humor. He tenido un sueño bonito, en el que aparecía el apuesto Tom, y su _amiga_ Cecilia estaba _aplastada_ debajo de la gran mansión de Tom en la que _yo_ me encontraba, con él. Me decía al oído todas esas _preciosas cosas_ que normalmente le dice a _su Cecilia._ Yo era _hermosa_ y vivía con él. Padre y Morfin tenían una casa más decente y todas las reliquias de Padre eran muy importantes y magos muy famosos venían a visitarlo. Pero la voz de Morfin me ha despertado del sueño, o me ha iniciado a la pesadilla de mi rutina, desde que murió mamá. Ella me contaba historias, sobre Hogwarts, el colegio que fundó nuestro antepasado, Salazar Slytherin, con otros tres magos. Decía que en Hogwarts, los carruajes y las escaleras se movían solos, había magia en cada rincón y que el calamar gigante del lago que hay en los jardines del colegio le dirigía a veces miradas amistosas. Cuando lo contaba, yo siempre me imaginaba en Hogwarts, mi primer día de clase, con una túnica preciosa nueva y mi varita. Con un montón de niños a mi alrededor, asustados. Y yo destacaba porque era la más importante.

Entraba por la puerta de roble, esa que mamá describía como _enorme_, por la que podían pasar dragones y gigantes sin destrozarla, sin siquiera rozarla. Y las _largas_ mesas llenas de alumnos que pertenecen a diferentes casas, y la mesa de los profesores, que según mamá eran todos muy distintos y muy distinguidos. Decía que el director llevaba un sombrero de mago _magnífico_ y que hacía muchos discursos, que había muchas asignaturas y que cada profesor daba una asignatura distinta. En mi imaginación, los profesores me miraban todos sonrientes al saber _quién era yo_. Y después pasaban lista. Y el Sombrero Seleccionador, que es un sombrero de mago negro y hermoso, con ojos y boca, muy amable con todos pero más con los miembros de la casa de su propietario, que mamá me dijo que era _Salazar Slytherin_, mandaba a cada alumnos a una casa distinta. El primer alumno, en mi mente, siempre era un chico _feo_ que iba a Hufflepuff. El segundo era otro chico un _poco menos feo_, que iba a Gryffindor. Después pasaba una niña tan horrible como _Cecilia_. E iba a Hufflepuff también. Después pasaban niños y niñas de Ravenclaw, de Gryffindor y de Hufflepuff, pero no de Slytherin. Y cuando me llamaban a mí…

-Gaunt, Mérope.-decía el que fuese que pasaba la lista. Y entonces, al oír mi nombre, un murmullo recorría _toda la sala_ mientras yo subía las escaleras hasta el Sombrero. Mamá me contó que cuando la llamaron a ella, la profesora que ponía el sombrero sobre los alumnos, que me dijo que se llamaba Galatea Merrythought, le sonrió. Pero en mi sueño, la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras me saludaba y se _inclinaba_ ante mí. Y entonces era yo quién me ponía el sombrero sobre mi cabeza y el ni siquiera me rozaba y decía…

-¡Slytherin! ¡Sin duda es una Slytherin! ¡Si debe de ser su tátara-tátara y muchos tátaras nieta!

Y _todo el mundo_, que sospechaba mi importancia, aplaudía. Todos los de Slytherin querían ser algo para mí. Las chicas querían ser mis _mejores amigas_ y los chicos _mis novios_, y tenía una gran cola de _admiradores_. Y entre ellos estaba Tom. En mis sueños, _Tom era mago_, e iba al mismo curso de Hogwarts que yo. Le llamaban después de mí.

-Riddle, Tom.

Y entonces él, que no estaba asustado, sino de no estar en Slytherin, subía las escaleras mirándome. Y cuando el sombrero rozaba su cabeza anunciaba:

-¡Slytherin!

Y venía a sentarse a mi lado y hacía lo que hacía en mi sueño, me susurraba a la oreja…

-¡Asquerosa Squib!

¡_No_, eso _no lo diría_ Tom! Porque Tom no es mago, y yo no he ido a Hogwarts y no iría a Hogwarts, ¡porque todos piensan que soy una _squib_! Pero me han comprado una varita. Pero yo sé hacer algo de magia… yo…

-¡Asquerosa squib! ¿Qué te pasa que no me oyes?

PAF

-No…no, yo… lo… lo siento…

-¿Qué sientes tú, si no eres nada? ¡Tú no sientes!

PAF

-¿qué… qué…?

-¿Es que no sabes atender a lo que haces sucia asquerosa?

PAF

-No… Yo ya lo hago… lo siento… ¡no! Perdón, perdón…

-Espero que tengas más cuidado de ahora en adelante…

No. Yo no habría ido a Hogwarts aunque mamá viviese. No mandaron allí a Morfín. Pero yo soy peor que él. Me levanto, pegándome a la pared. Así quizá me camufle un poco más, con mi vestido gris del mismo color que la piedra. Sólo se verá mi maraña de pelos como una sucia mancha en la pared. Algo que hay que limpiar…

* * *

**Gui:** Bueno, esta es un poco más corta y no tiene tanto de Ceremonia, porque de hecho, es MÁS imaginaria que el resto, que por lo menos son verosímiles. Esta no es creíble, por el Cannon y por el contexto en sí. Espero que os guste, no sabía muy bien como hacer a Mérope, así que me la he inventado. No sé si tendría que decir que me he inspirado en **GaTiTa97** o Nieves, o como quieras que te llame, espero que no te importe que lo haya hecho...

**Gui  
SdlN**


	10. El peligro de una Ceremonia

**Con todos los seguidores que se han dado a conocer, y los desconocidos…**

**Niesugui, de Sorcières de la Neige presenta**

**Décima viñeta**

"**El peligro de una Ceremonia"**

**Con la ayuda tan agradecida por mi parte de Miky (SdlN & Mitsuky092), sin ti no habría podido meterme en la piel de mi narrador, de Tita (GaTiTa97), aunque no lo sepa, por meterse en mi mundo fantástico, de Danny (Daenerys Pendragon), por la ocurrencia del narrador y las largas conversaciones, y de todos los que votaron por la ceremonia de los gemelos…**

(-Contestaciones de reviews, abajo-)

**Después de esta presentación, el Disclaimer:** No soy Jotaká, no me he inventado Harry Potter, no soy inglesa, no soy rica, no escribo en servilletas, no escribo por beneficios, escribo sin ánimo de lucro, no vale la pena denunciarme… etc.

**Os dejo con la viñeta… ¡¡Disfrutad!!**

* * *

**El peligro de un día de Ceremonia**

Recuerdo el día que tuve que subir desde las cocinas hasta el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Hubo un problema en la mesa de los profesores. El director Dumbledore nos hizo subir, a mí, a Bindy y a Goddy para que lo arreglásemos. Recuerdo todo de ese día pero no recuerdo cuál era el problema. Lo que iba a pasar, nunca lo habríamos adivinado. Tardamos más de lo que pensábamos y nos tuvimos que quedar terminando nuestra tarea hasta que los alumnos acabasen el banquete que habíamos empezado a cocinar, antes de que nos llamasen y que estaban terminando los demás elfos.

Todos los alumnos, menos los de primero, se sentaban haciendo un ruido increíble. No, no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba. Cuando aparecieron esos dos pelirrojos, los gemelos Weasley. Sus hermanos mayores, ¡que grandes eran…! Y ellos… Todavía recuerdo ese día, todos los niños iban asustados y ellos con unas sonrisas sospechosas, ¡oh! Si hubiera sabido lo que esos gemelos iban a hacer se lo hubiera comunicado al profesor Snape… ¡Oh, si! mi querido profesor Snape, ¡esos gemelos! ¡Lo que tuvimos que hacer todos los elfos y yo esa noche…! Nadie esperaba que esas idénticas caras de pecas, tan maliciosas escondiesen bajo la túnica un regalo tan horrible para empezar un curso. ¡No le tenían miedo a la Ceremonia del Sombrero!

Entraron, todos buenitos, como el que no quiere la cosa, pero yo estaba seguro de que esos dos ya habían roto varios platos… ¡Oh, sí! De eso no había duda. Me lo comentó Bindy. Me dijo "Howy, mira esos dos pelirrojos, que parece que saben más que los demás". Tenía mucho miedo, casi le dio un infarto cuando ocurrió, se desmayó…

Y cuando la querida profesora McGonnagall pasó lista, empezaron a cuchichear. Tramando planes, ¡oh, sí! De eso no había duda. Como si nada, ahí, como si no pasase nada. Goddy y Bindy los miraban con ojos atónitos. ¡Si lo hubiésemos sabido! Lo habríamos comunicado… Ese olor tan nauseabundo… Fue entonces, cuando ya todos les mirábamos con odio, interrumpiendo un momento tan tradicional y hermoso, interrumpiendo una Ceremonia mágica de Selección ¡abrase visto! Cuando los llamaron… Yo no podía ni imaginar que fuesen los hermanos de los buenos de William y Charles Weasley, siempre tan ordenados, que en su cuarto nunca hubo mucho trabajo, tan trabajadores. ¡Dos prefectos estupendos!

Subió el primero, Fred Weasley, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ya tenía pinta de estar tramando algo. Mi querida profesora McGonnagall le miraba ya con ceño. Y cuando le posó el sombrero en la cabeza… ¡El grito que pegó! Fue cuando Bindy se desmayó, la pobre, y gritó:

-Iiiiiiiiiiiii-muy agudo, pero nadie lo oyó, todos miraban atónitos al Sombrero que había pegado un brinco, alejándose de la cabeza del gemelo.

-¡Gryffindor, Gryffindor! ¡Pero que me quite esto!-decía.

Nadie entendía nada. Todo el mundo miraba la Ceremonia. La profesora McGonnagall le cogió del brazo y apareció por ahí el mugriento de Argus Filch, con su asquerosa y cotilla gata. Lo agarró por la oreja esperando al otro hermano. Los dos se reían. ¡Como se reían! A mandíbula batiente. ¿Quién en su vida ha soportado eso? En medio del alboroto, llegó el otro hermano ante la profesora y le dijo, el muy descarado, que él era George Weasley y que quería saber cual era su casa. El Sombrero no quería acercarse a la cabeza del gemelo pero al fin lo hizo y, válgame Merlín, chilló "Gryffindor" y se apartó de él como i se hubiese quemado.

Fue entonces… Fue entonces cuando todos empezamos a oler ese olor horrible. ¡Una bomba fétida! Goddy, que sujetaba a Bindy me gritaba: "Howy, bajemos, bajemos" Y nos escabullimos a la cocina. Pero los dos gemelos que ya habían armado bastante jaleo, se soltaron cuando nos vieron, ¡nos siguieron! Ah, menos mal, menos mal que nos aparecemos en Hogwarts. Desaparecimos de ahí. En la cocina todo estaba hecho. Esperaban el discurso del profesor Dumbledore. Cuando llegué a la cocina ya no sabía que hacer y me desmayé yo también.

Fue cuando me desperté, que habían trasladado el banquete al jardín, que oí al profesor Dumpledore, ¡el director Dumbledore! quién nos dio trabajo a Bindy y a mí… Le oí decir que era la Ceremonia de Selección más divertida que había visto desde Charles Weasley, que les debía sus momentos de risa a la familia Weasley y comenzó el año adjudicándoles cinco puntos a cada gemelo, aunque los perdieron por el castigo que recibieron. ¡El profesor Dumbledore, dándoles una recompensa! ¡Nunca había visto algo así, no señor, nunca! ¡Lo que trabajamos los demás elfos y yo por la noche! Tuvimos que quitar ese olor. Bindy no podía acercarse. Casi no nos da tiempo a preparar el desayuno del día siguiente… ¡Nunca lo olvidaré, aunque es lo que más desearía! ¡Nunca podré olvidarlo, no señor! ¡Oh, que día más funesto aquel! Y pensar que aún quedaba Weasleys por venir. Menos mal que los dos últimos no salieron a sus hermanos, menos mal. El problema sería si todos tuviesen hijos… Entonces me iría. Bindy y yo buscaríamos otro trabajo. Hogwarts es demasiado peligroso para el pobre corazón sensible de Bindy. ¡Y el colmo, es que ella los adora! ¡Quiere mucho a los Weasley! ¿Pero como puede ser eso?

* * *

**Gui:** Et viola! Siento las extravagancias mías, esa presentación absurda… PERO ES QUE NUCA HABÍA LLEGADO TAN LEJOS! En fin, que os agradezco a todos que siguáis este fic. Espero que esta viñeta no os deje mal sabor de boca, no estoy muy segura con ella, pero vamos a probar, ¿no? Os pido ideas para las próximas Ceremonias, porque se me agotan… ¿Albus Dumbledore? ¿Cornelius Fudge? preferentemente no. ¿Aberfoth? ¿Malfoy padre? ¿Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andrómeda? ¿Regulus? ¿Phineas Nigellus? ¿Algún personaje completamente inventado? Ya me diréis. Como hoy estoy vaga, y he contestado a los reviews de todos los que tienen cuenta aquí y me la han proporcionado, contesto anónimos:

**Smithback**: siento que no me puedas describir lo que sientes ante mi viñeta… :(

Nada, os dejo… Nos leemos. Dadme ideas! dejad reviews!!

**Gui  
SdlN**


	11. ¿Quién es quién en la Ceremonia?

**Gui: **He tardado muy poco en actualizar, pero es que esto me anima… Y además, hoy estaba inspirada.. aunque no debería haberlo hecho, tendría que haber hecho mis obligaciones pero oye, lo hecho, hecho está. Así que disfrutad, ¿no?

**Disclaimer: **No puedo serRowling, no soy tan vieja (risas) No vale la pena denunciarme. Cuando sea famosa ya no tendré que hacer esto… ^^

Contestando reviews…

**Smithback**(que alegría es que siempre me prefieras a estudiar… ^^) **Daenerys Pendragon **(sí, pobres elfos… a ver qué te parece esta… ¡!) **Pabaji **(como verás, te he hecho caso… a ver qué tal )** Mitsuky092 **( nada, tú no me das opiniones sobre el elfo… ¿Qué tal lo hice? jaja no reconociste una parte tuya?)

* * *

**¿Quién es quién en la Ceremonia? **

La profesora de transformaciones Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora, leía la lista de la nueva promoción de alumnos. Algunos apellidos reconocido para mal le hacían sentir escalofríos por la espalda "espero que el hijo no sea como su padre"… Otros apellidos sin amargo, la hacían sonreír. "Oh, se casó. ¿Quién será la madre?". Miró el calendario de su despacho. Había llegado la mañana misma hasta la chimenea de esa misma habitación gracias a la Red Flu. Dumbledore la había visitado, preguntándole si tenía algun problema con la lista de alumnos. Y es que uno de los alumnos previstos se había mudado y ahora tenía que ir a Beauxbatons. El director la había informado. Ahora en la lista había un nombre tachado pulcramente. Era 1 de septiembre. 1 de septiembre de 1962. La profesora McGonagall releyó la lista por tercera vez.

Adam, Kristie

Black, Bellatrix

Carrow, Alecto

Dimmon, Hugues

Doyle, Kate

Fletcher, Mundungus

Gibbs, Lena

Grown, Percival

Haggard, Arthur

La profesora escuchó pasos precipitados por el pasillo. Levantó la cabeza de la lista de alumnos para ver entrar por la puerta al profesor de pociones, Horace Slughorn.

-Perdona Minerva. Hay no sé qué problema con el Cazador sin Cabeza, el fantasma que va a caballo. Creo que Sir Cadogan tiene algo que ver. Si no te importa venir…

-Pero Horace, faltan dos horas para que vengan los alumnos.

-Lo sé, por eso hay que darse prisa.

Dos horas después, el problema del fantasma y el cuadro seguía sin estar resuelto. Había una tensión palpable en el aire. El director, Albus Dumbledore, ordenó que los dos problemáticos esperasen hasta que acabase la Ceremonia de Selección, que empezaría enseguida. La profesora McGonagall volvió aprisa a por la lista de alumnos. Para cuando llegó a los jardines, Hagrid ya estaba ahí aguardándola. Recuperó a los alumnos de primero y los llevó al Gran Comedor, haciendo su habitual discurso, que llevaba haciendo desde hacía cinco años. Los alumnos asustados la seguían mirando a su alrededor y haciendo un grupo muy junto. Cuando comenzó a pasar lista, recordó los años en los que veía a sus compañeros más jóvenes en Hogwarts y supo que siempre había intentado adivinar los nombres de cada uno de los niños. Ahora que tenía los nombres de antemano, se divertía poniéndole un nombre a cada alumno. Aunque a veces no acertaba.

Miró la lista. Kristie Adam era la primera. Antes de llamarla miró entre los alumnos y seleccionó a una rubita muy bajita. Pronunció el nombre en voz alta y… La rubia ni se inmutó. En cambio, fue una pelirroja la que salió al estrado. "Gryffindor". Bellatrix Black. Se veía perfectamente cual de las niñas de once años era Bellatrix Black. Ya conocía a los Black. Era la niña de pelo negro como la pez. "Slytherin". También sabía quién era Alecto Carrow. Era la hermana de Amycus quién la había saludado. "Slytherin". Hugues Dimmon era un dilema. Se decidió por aquel pequeño castaño y acertó. "Hufflepuff. También acertó a Kate Doyle, una morena que fue a Ravenclaw. Y Mundungus Fletcher era seguramente aquel desgarbado, demasiado alto para su edad. Tenía un nombre propicio. "Hufflepuff". Lena Gibbs resultó ser la rubita que al principio pensaba que era Kristie Adam. "Gryffindor". También acertó a Percival Grown y Arthur Haggard, Ravenclaw.

Quedaban nueve alumnos ante ella. Ese año, entre aquel que se había marchado y otro tres problemas, habían quedado escasos de alumnos. "Tanto mejor para las clases, es mejor con menos alumnos"… Si los Black seguían enviando allí a sus hijos no había de qué procuparse. Siguió con la lista, llamando alumnos.

-Jones, Gwenog-dijo. No había visto un nombre tan raro en su vida, pero pensó que sería la niña que estaba de pie, alta y sin expresión alguna en la cara. También acertó.

-Gryffindor.

-Lestrange, Rabastan-también sabía quién era. Era uno de esos nombres que, además de traerle recuerdos de sus años de Hogwarts, le daban escalofríos.

-Slytherin.

-Mudes, Mark-continuó, fallando al ver al niño que estaba al lado del que había seleccionado para ese nombre avanzar.

-Ravenclaw.

-Nolver, Warren-Era el niño anterior.

-Hufflepuff.

-Ogden, Martha-también sabía quién era. De hecho, ya la había visto antes.

-Gryffindor.

-Peasegood, Arnold-acertó de nuevo al elegir al niño rubio que avanzó.

-Ravenclaw.

-Quirrel, Quirinus-ni idea. Quizás el niño enclenque aquél. Y sí.

-Slytherin

-Sketeer, Rita-quedaban dos niñas. Sin duda era la de la derecha. Tenái un presentimiento que se lo decía.

-Hufflepuff.

-Wrigth, Elizabeth-el último nombre ya no era difícil acertarlo.

-Ravenclaw.

Otra vez, había acabado la Ceremonia de Selección. Otra vez había pasado un buen rato observando a los pequeños niños. Otra vez acababa y empezaba un año. Quedaba un año exacto para la próxima vez.

* * *

**Gui:** Nada, fin… ¿qué os parece la de regulus después? ¿Qué os a parecido esta? me he cepillado a los tres cuartos de los personajes conocidos, ahora tendré menos ceremonias disponibles… ¿O preferiríais una de tercera generación? ¿La de James o algo así? Ya me diréis. Supongo que para la proxima tardaré más, que he dejado abandonados mis otros dos fics… ^^

¡Nos leemos!

**Gui  
SdlN**


	12. Malfoy y Potter

**Gui:** Hola de nuevo, siento la espera... ¿hace cuanto que no actualizo? Creo que más de una semana, cosa que no puede ser. Bueno, habréis notado que el título de esta se asemeja bastante al de la primera... Está hecho aposta. Se supone que hay paralelismos. Pero pequeñitos. Esta es un poco más corta, sorry, pero para más detalles, leeros HP.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, Rowling ya ha escrito esto pero yo no lo he hecho igual.

Agradezco, como siemrpe, a **Danny Pendragon** ( fuiste la primera y rreaste en seguida y me hizo una ilusión!!), **Pabaji** (regulus, regulus... eso está interesante. Podría pensármelo parala siguiente. Gracias! Creo que me sugeriste en su día que hiciese la de Hermione, o sea que más o menos es esto...) y **Smithback** (digamos que esta es la de Theodore Nott, pero no sale... Tampoco sabría hacerlo de otra forma, así que nada...)

* * *

**Malfoy y Potter**

Hogwarts. Un año más. Otra Ceremonia, otro banquete, otras navidades, otra semana santa, otros TIMOS, otros ÉXTASIS, otras clases de Pociones, de Encantamientos, de Adivinación… Otro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… No había por qué recordarlo más que otros. Pero ese año parece especial por culpa de una tragedia y una alegría. Por tres vidas muerta y una salvada. Pero no las esperadas. Porque era 1991, y en ese 1 de septiembre, alguien especial tenía once años.

Nadie, absolutamente ninguno de los alumnos de primer año sabían qué les iba a pasar. ¿Cómo los seleccionarían para ir a diferentes casas? Ciertamente, había que hacer algún tipo de prueba. Y ese raído sombrero de mago tendría algo que ver. Lo cierto era que tenía mucho que ver. Todo. Se presentó a si mismo, como si fuese lo normal que un sombrero cantara. Pero estando en el mundo de los magos...

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar  
un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
Puedes tener bombines negros,  
sombreros altos y elegantes.  
Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
y puedo superar a todos.  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
Así que pruébame y te diré  
dónde debes estar.  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff  
donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
para lograr sus fines.  
¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

Después de los mil aplausos, los alumnos de primero tenían un poco más claro que no sería nada peligroso. Aún así, cada uno tenía sus dudas.

Harry Potter, por ejemplo, antes de demostrarle a su hijo que no pasaría nada, temía que lo humillasen, temía que el Sombrero le dijese que no era mago y que qué demonios hacía allí.

Pero Hermione Granger parecía entusiasmada, entre el techo mágico, la cantidad de libros que se había tragado sin masticar a penas, y el hecho de que echó a correr.

Siempre debía de ser difícil empezar con todo eso, y Hannah Abbott lo había hecho bien. A lo mejor estaba nerviosa, pero se pasó todo una vez la recibieron con aplausos y Susan Bones se le unió.

Y luego estaban los que lo pasaban realmente mal, como Neville Longbottom, aunque después se divirtiese viendo la de los demás, el hecho de que él en la suya se asustara tanto como para salir corriendo con el Sombrero se grababa en su memoria.

Y bueno, Draco Malfoy no le temía a nada. Deseaba fervientemente estar en Slytherin. Había intentado ganarse la amistad de Potter sin resultados así que ya vería él, lo valiente que era, mientras el niño que vivió seguía ahí asustado. No fue como sus respectivos hijos, que se hicieron amigos al sentarse juntos. Harry le temía a estar en Slytherin. Como su hijo, pero remediándolo. No ayudaba que todo el comedor susurrase "¿Potter? ¿Harry Potter? ¿Ha dicho Harry Potter?", pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a ir a Slytherin. Y si el Sombrero le susurraba a la oreja que tenía dudas, lo iba a ayudar. "En Slytherin no, En Slytherin no". Y después de unos consejos del Sombrero, se fue para Gryffindor. Si alguien los viese ahí, uno en cada esquina de la sala, a Malfoy y a Potter, y viese antes a sus padres, también separados en su momento, se entristecería. Los conflictos quizás no se resuelven. O quizás sí… Para algo está las post-guerra… Pero dejémoslos a un lado, porque…

Después del famoso Potter y sus aplausos, era difícil centrar de nuevo su atención en los alumnos restantes. Y los últimos tres también estaban nerviosos. Pongamos a Ron Weasley. Su amigo siempre le eclipsaría, pero seguiría a su lado. Tenía toda la carga de ser un Weasley que SIEMPRE van a Gryffindor. Y también era de los últimos de la lista. E iba detrás del niño que vivió. Pero lo hizo. Lo hizo, y bien.

Y la Ceremonia pasó a la historia, como todas las anteriores. Sólo se acordarían los que eran seleccionados. O bueno, esta era especial, estaba Harry Potter. Por mucho que Neville Longbottom corriese por la sala. Por mucho que fuese más que igual que las anteriores y las posteriores. Por mucho que le doliese a Draco Malfoy no ser el centro de atención. Se recordaría por estar ahí Harry Potter.

* * *

**Gui:** Bueno, aquí me tenéis. Con mis cosillas. Esto es lo que os ofrezco. Quizás es pedir mucho pero si me dejáseis un review, os pediría que me dijeseis qué prefería para las siguientes (aunque probablemente las haga todas... no sé)

Siguo proponiendo a Albus Dumbledore como primera opción pero sin convencimiento alguno. Si pudiese meter a algún personaje conocido en la misma, podría dar la de Aberfort pero esta os la pido con sugerencia de compañeros. Una tercera, que atrae más, sería la de Regulus y a lo mejor meter en la misma a Narcissa. Y bueno, Andrómeda, para completar a las tres hermanas, sería otra opción. Y luego os dejo de quinta y sexta opción, o dos en una, a Molly y Arthur, según si decido que son del mismo curso. Pero eso también me lo podéis sugerir. Con esto y con todo, me despido.

**Gui  
SdlN**


	13. Black, Black y no tan Black

**Gui: **Bueno, me parece que cada vez tardo más. Os prometo subir más rápido a partir de ahora. Si me dáis ideas y me pongo una meta. ¿Qué, intento llegar a las veinte / veinticinco viñetas? Vosotros diréis. Sólo con vuestra ayudo y vuestros consejos puedo seguir. Así que nada, a leer.

Reviews: **Smithback** (La de Ginny ya la he hecho! Se llama Inquietudes de alumnos nuevos y veteranos... pero gracias por proponer.), **Pabaji** (aquí tienes la de regulus, tan ansiada... a ver qué tal ¡!), **Espe Kuroba** (hola! Bueno tengo que decir que yo tampoco había visto las ceremonias como algo importante, pero en el momento de escribir un fic... hay que rellenar huecos...) **Daenerys Pendragon** (tengo que decir que leí la ceremonia del libro antes de escribir la otra... jajaja. Y te he hecho caso, mira el adelanto bajo. Aunque no es exactamente como habías dicho) **Mitsuky SdlN** (bueno, a ver que te parece, lo de Narcissa... Y gracias!)

**Disclaimer: **¿Alguien puede pensar que yo sea Rowling? ¿Qué sea capaz de inventar un mundo así y quedarme así, fuera de él? Yo sería mis personajes.

* * *

**Black, Black y no tan Black**

Hogwarts. No había nada como Hogwarts. Los mejores días, los mejores amigos, los mejores partidos, las mejores trastadas, las mejores noches, los mejores escondites, los peores castigos, los peores enemigos, lo peor, lo mejor. Hogwarts, sin duda, lo era. Nada como un banquete en Hogwarts, nada como un viaje en tren a Hogwarts, nada como una visita a Hogsmeade, nada como el lago, el bosque, los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Otra vez Hogwarts. Trastadas, bombas fétidas, artículos de broma, pasadizos, capas invisibles, animagos, luna llena, sauce boxeador, mapa del merodeador. Este año vienen más "sangre siempre pura". Familia de Canuto. Black. ¿Cuál es el interés de ponerles el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza? Black = Slytherin. Menos Canuto, claro. Vienen su hermano y su prima. Irán con Quejicus. Lily ya no va tanto con él. Parece que ya se da cuenta de que ella no le puede hacer cambiar.

Bueno, este año, la Ceremonia puede llegar a ser divertida. Con nuestro recién inventado e inaugurado mapa del merodeador, podemos saber cuál será el niño que llora o el que está excitado antes de que le llamen. Y sabremos cuál echará a andar hacia McGonagall. Empieza.

-Blacke, Narcisa.

Ahí va. Ya sabíamos quién era. Con su pelo rubio, no se parece tanto a sus hermanas. El mismo odioso color de pelo rubio platino, casi blanco, de Malfoy, otro de los aspirantes a mortífago, junto con Quejicus Snape.

-¡Sltherin!-como si alguien esperase otra cosa.

-Black, Regulus.

Contrariamente a su prima, Regulus sí se parece a Sirius. En el físico. Nadie sobrevive a la ira de Canuto si te atreves a decirle que Regulus es igual que él. Su despreciado hermano pequeño. ¿Y si él sí que quiere a Canuto? Quién sabe.

-¡Slytherin!-la mesa de las serpientes ha vuelto a engullir sangre limpia, de la más pura.

Que aburrido. ¡Qué poco apetece estar aquí, bien sentadido! En vez de hacer jugarretas por los pasillos. Claro que Dumbledore debe seguir creyendo que no abusamos de su confianza. Que las noches de Luna Llenacada uno de nosotros está donde debe, en vez de recorrer los terrenos del colegio como animales. Peter habla con Lily. Ella sonríe cálidamente. Como cuando está contenta y nadie la saca de quicio. Ningún seguidor de mortífagos del que preocuparse ni un buscador de Quidditch enamorado al que rechazar, una y otra vez. Con Peter parece que descansa, pero seguramente no está completa.

A ver el mapa. « Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. » ¡Qué gran frase! Canuto señala a un niño, un punto negro que el mapa denomina Gilderoy Lockhart. Es el siguiente en la lista. Y en efecto, le llaman. Tiene pinta de idiota. Ni en Ravenclaw, ni en Gryffindor. Vamos, donde los leones, no entra. Y en Slytherin no hablemos.

-Ese para Hufflepuff-dice Canuto.

Pero se cae del asiento. ¿Cómo? Ni idea. El caso es que no hemos oído a dónde iba y, inclinados, no hemos visto qué mesa aplaudía. Pero para eso está el mapa. Para buscar entre los puntos negros su nombre. Ravenclaw. ¿Quién lo habría dicho, con es pinta de idiota?

Le siguen el resto. Cara, mentes, sentimientos. Tracy Loove, Shirley Malfoy, Megan Ness, Arthur Obert, Bathilda Quinus, George Rebin, Hugo Yaxley, Jan Woolfe… Familiares de conocidos y desconocidos, de los que conoceremos el nombre y poco más. Satisfechos con una bandada de alumnos nuevos que conocer. Ignorantes que llegan a Hogwarts y se asustan, que después aprenden y querrán volver. Como nosotros. Aunque nos queda poco...

* * *

**Gui**: Mi musa me ha venido a hacer compañía y a darme ideas, por lo que la siguiente viñeta está hecha. Pero os voy a dejar en vilo porque sólo está escrita a mano. Os escribo, aún así, un adelanto:

_Aquí, sentada, cuando todo ha pasado ya, entendido el funcionamiento de la Ceremonia de Selección, me pregunto como habrá sido la Ceremonia del director Dumbledore que hoy, impasible, contempla a sus nuevos alumnos por encima de sus gafas de media luna, mientras saborea un caramelo de limón._

**Gui:** Aún así, y con todo, os pido ideas para la de después. ¡! Y quizás unas cuantas opiniones.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	14. Desconocida imaginación

**Gui:** Mhm... aquí vuelvo, y más pronto de lo esperado... o quizás no tanto.. Me da la impresión de que escribo mucho pero las viñetas se están acortando. Vaya, que parece que las palabras se me resisten. Aún así, he decidido fijar mi meta en 20 viñetas, porque dudo que haya los personajes suficientes para rellenar más. Teniendo en cuenta que meto a mucho en una... Pero bueno.

**Sobre próximas viñetas: **Con vuestras ideas, se supone que debo la de los padres Weasley, la de Andrómeda con alguien que tenga pinta de tener su edad (risas) y no sé quienes más. Dumbie está hecho. Aquí se queda. Y os propongo James Sirius Potter con hijos de antiguos alumnos. Y luego, ya me diréis. Si llego a veinte acabaré, pero si alguien me "suplica" (o simplemente pide) una Ceremonia que no haya hecho, aunque haya llegado a 20, y me venga la inspiración, lo haré. Queda "cerrado pero con posibles añadidos". Sin más dilación, y agradeciendo a **Daenerys Pendragon** por su rápido review (casi instantáneo.. aquí tienes a Dumbledore, aunque no exactamente como decías, espero que te guste), os dejo leer mi decimocuarta viñeta. ¡! Nos leemos abajo.

**Disclaimer:** No soy Rowling, soy quién rellena los huecos que ha dejado en blanco.

* * *

**Desconocida imaginacón**

Hogwarts se presentaba como una promesa larga y beneficiosa, donde estar, hacer amigos, olvidar una etapa anterior de la vida en la que una se siente desdichada. Y llegando, las luces del castillo desde las barcas eran la demostración de aquella promesa.

Aquí, sentada, cuando todo ha pasado ya, entendido el funcionamiento de la Ceremonia de Selección, me pregunto como habrá sido la Ceremonia del director Dumbledore que hoy, impasible, contempla a sus nuevos alumnos por encima de sus gafas de media luna, mientras saborea un caramelo de limón.

¿Quién no había oído hablar de él entre los magos? ¿Quién no tiene, o a tenido alguna vez su cromo de las ranas de chocolate? Amigo de Nicolás Flamel, descubridor de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, ganador en el duelo contra Grindelwald, Orden de Merlín primera clase...

Pero ¿y su vida anterior? ¿Tenía hermanos, padres? ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Cómo fue su estancia en Hogwarts, en Gryffindor? ¿Tuvo buenos amigos? ¿Era un buen alumno? Me corroe la curiosidad y es tan fuerte que me pregunto si alguno de los fantasmas del colegio lo sabría.

¿Cómo habría sido? Mi imaginación extensa ya se ha forjado en mi mente una imagen de Hogwarts desde las barcas, subiendo después les escaleras asta el Gran Comedor tras el joven Dumbledore. ¿Rubio, moreno, pelirrojo? Que más da. Por orden alfabético, sería de los primeros. Seguro que el gran comedor estaba repleto de gente, de miradas, de curiosidad, de caras desconocidas, olvidados todos, que recordarían ahora ese día pensando tal vez «La Ceremonia de Albus Dumbledore, el gran mago…, ese día era como otro, igual, me aburría, me divertía, hablaba con mi amigo, escuchaba atentamente…».

Y habrían llamado a Dumbledore igual que me llamaron a mí hace poco. «Dumbledore, Albus». ¿Alguien habría reaccionado ante ese nombre? Seguramente para nada comparado con lo que reaccionará la gente si los rumores son ciertos y Harry Potter viene a Hogwarts. Y Dumbledore se habría encaminado hacia el estrado, seguro o tímido, quién sabe, y se habría sentado. ¿Sería el mismo taburete en el que me he sentado hace nada? Ni idea. El sombrero, en cambio, sí era el mismo. De eso no hay duda. Y, tardando, o rápidamente, habría dicho « ¡Gryffindor! ». Igual que chilló las casas con los alumnos de este año.

Seguramente, una diferencia muy grande entre mi Ceremonia y la de Dumbledore es que los dos últimos alumnos llamados, este año Fred y George Weasley, pelirrojos con túnicas de segunda mano, no habrían puesto una bomba fétida quién sabe dónde. Seguro que Albus Dumbledore no comió su primer banquete en Hogwarts en los espléndidos jardines del colegio.

Y ahora, mientras selecciona otro caramelo de limón muggle, de esos que tanto me gustan y que tanto tomaba y que son mi perdición, seguro que lo piensa, observándonos a todos, nuevos y veteranos alumnos de este maravilloso colegio. Seguramente piensa en su Ceremonia de Selección, en la impresión de la llegada, las clases, los exámenes, los paseos, los premios, las trastadas, la familia a la que volvía a ver después… Seguro que muchos pensamientos le inundan la cabeza sobre su estancia en Hogwarts, quizá lamentándose que el primer banquete que toma en los jardines sea ahora, tan adelante en su vida ¿verdad?

Y de repente, a lo mejor porque le estoy mirando con los pensamientos y la pregunta en los ojos, o quizás porque adivina lo que pieno mientras me escanea con sus ojos azules como si pudiese ver en mi interior, sonrie y asiente. Asiente mientras me mira, contestándo a mi pregunta. Sí, estaba pensando en su estancia en Hogwarts y en todo lo que eso acarreó. ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho? Parece más mago que todos nosotros, más viejo, más sabio, más triste, pero sobretodo más mago, más mágico… Parece feliz entre nosotros.

* * *

**Gui: **¿Que tal? Ya sé que esta es más corta... pero bueno. Y sobre mis opciones de arriba, decidme cual es más apetecible... O inventaros una que os guste y dadme la idea. Hoy no pido reviews, quizá pido demasiado, además de que leáis mi fic... que es tan horrible ¡! jaja. Hasta mi próxima viñeta...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	15. De frente a las historias

**Gui:** Y, aquí estoy, otra vez, disuesta a escribir para todos loa que quieran leer. Así, agradezco por sus reviews a **Daenerys Pendragon **y **Pabaji**... ya os he contestado ¡!

Bien aparte de esto, espero que esta os guste, ña he hecho un poco a mi manera, como todas, pero con la esperanza de que sea una de mis multiples maneras que os guste, y no una aburrida. Estoy reconsiderando eso de hacer la siguiente como hice aquella que tánto éxito tuvo, la quinta, si no recuerdo mal... Bueno. Os dejo, nos leemos abajo!

**Disclaimer: **Los nombre y apellidos pertenecen, sin ninguna duda, a los que los portan, pero se le han ocurrido así a Rowling

* * *

**De frente a las historias**

Hogwarts. Vaya. ¿Cuántas veces había oído ese nombre? Muchas. La tía Hermione le había contado todo lo referente a su historia y el tío George todas las trastadas que había hecho con su hermano Fred, al que no conocía, antes de que este muriera. El tío Percy le había referido muchas veces que fue prefecto y delegado y su madre, aunque no fuese tan alegre, le había contado cómo fue el año en el que Hogwarts estuvo ocupado por los mortífagos. A James le gustaba escuchar. Y los tíos contaban historias interesantísimas, tan fantásticas, que pareciera como si fuesen uno de los mil cuentos impresos como texto entre imágenes, en unas páginas encuadernadas en madera y cuero y gastadas por el tiempo. Como todos los cuentos, no podían ser verdad.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba él. Primero, en el andén 9 ¾, seguidamente en el expreso de Hogwarts y en las barcas, en el lago. Y ahora, frente a dos puertas de roble. Vaya. Hogwarts, ese sueño, ese cuento, existía de verdad. Miró a los niños, a su alrededor. Era una pena no tener primos de su edad. No conocía a nadie.

Caminando por el pasillo formado por dos de las cuatro mesas de las casas, vio a Vic. Ella le sonrió. Tenía una buena prima. Siempre preocupada por si no te encontrabas del todo a gusto. Tan guapa y tan buena: que los demás estén bien antes de olvidarlos. En esa ocasión, le siguió con los ojos. Pendiente de él hasta que se sentase. Y de nuevo, ¡vaya! ¡Qué grande! Lo del techo era cierto. De hecho, ¡todo era cierto! No era un cuento para dormir mejor y soñar con tu futuro.

Y entonces vio el sombrero. Cuanto sabía de él. Lo vio antes que a nada. Antes que a Neville Longbottom, que lo observaba divertido, antes que a Hagrid, orgulloso, o McGonagall, nostálgica. Vio el Sombrero Seleccionador. Y entonces pasó todo muy deprisa, porque, de repente, un profesor empezó a llamar a los alumnos.

-Brown, Vanilly-la chica que estaba a su lado se encaminó hacia el Sombrero. James agradeció su apellido lejano.

-¡Hufflepuff!

-Budnick, Heather-una niña muy bajita, con el pelo muy negro y los ojos muy azules. Muy guapa, de hecho.

-¡Slytherin!

-Creevey, Frederic-era un muchacho castaño que le sonaba de algo.

-¡Gryffindor!

-Darkson, Dana-otra chica guapa, pero menos bajita que la anterior, fue hacia el sombrero.

-¡Slytherin!-No era posible. ¿Por qué las guapas iban a Slytherin?

-Eiston, Todd.

-¡Ravenclaw!

Aunque no quisiese tener que empezar esa lista, tampoco quería terminarla y agradeció no tener el apellido de su madre, que, sin embargo, tenían el resto de sus primos. Quizás todo habría transcurrido aún con más lentitud que ahora. Aún así, la P seguía lejos… Volvió a mirra a los niños a su alrededor y encontró otra chica guapa. ¿Iría a Slytherin?

-Lucas, Christopher.

-¡Hufflepuff!

-McGirthy, Sophia-no era la chica guapa…

-¡Gryffindor!

De hecho, ¿a dónde iría a parar él? Prefería Gryffindor, sin ninguna duda, como su padre y los padres de su padre, como su madre y sus abuelos maternos. Todos Gryffindor. Como sus tíos. Y el era un Weasley, ¿no iban siempre a Gryffindor?

-Potter, James-vaya. Llegó pronto, al fin y al cabo.

McGonagall levantó la cabeza de repente y miró a James, frunciendo el ceño, como si esperase encontrar a un niño moreno de gafas y el pelo alborotado, con los ojos marrones. Al otro James Potter. Al James Potter que murió un día de Halloween. A su abuelo, vaya. No al James Potter medio pelirrojo, medio moreno, de momento sin miopía, y con los ojos marrones, eso sí. Pero los de su madre.

El profesor le colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

-¡Gryffindor!

Sin problemas. Corrió a la mesa. Vic le saludó con la mano y se desentendió al fin de la Ceremonia. James, en cambio, no había olvidado a la otra chica guapa.

-Roberts, Sean.

-¡Ravenclaw!

-Smith, Kaily-no era.

-¡Hufflepuff!

-Spinnet, Cecilia-tampoco, aunque quizá la podía reemplazar.

-¡Gryffindor!

-¡Hola!-le dijo, sentándose a su lado.

-Hola…-contestó él.

-Sprout, Henry.

-¡Hufflepuff!

¡No llegaba! ¿Cuántos alumnos quedaban aún? Tres.

-Tofty, Lena-tampoco…

-¡Ravenclaw!

-Twycross, Josef.

-¡Slytherin!

-Zabini, VIolet-esa era. ¡La última!

-¡Slytherin!

James se lo esperaba. Le tenía recelo a los de Slytherin. Era típico que el destino le hiciese pelearse en la posteridad con las chicas guapas. Porque al ser Slytherin… se pelearía con ellas, se metería con ellas. Estaba clarísimo.

* * *

**Gui**: Fin. Me daréis vuestra opinion... ¿verdad? Bueno, Danny Pendragon me ha abierto los ojos y la última vez dije que llegaría a 20 pero no queda bien. Digamos 25. Además ya sé cómo hacerlas todas. Solo me falta el orden. ¿Que me decía, para la siguiente?

**1-** Andrómeda Black / Barty Crouch Jr. -- o tal vez -- **2-**Ollivander (¿quien me propone un nombre?) / Abraxas Malfoy

Para las de después, sorpresa. Además pondré apellidos reconocibles y narradores nunca esperados (espero encontrar imaginación, o que me visite mi musa)

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	16. Tres diferentes sangre limpia

**Gui: **He vuelto de nuevo con la 16ª viñeta (¡!) y con la idea de escribir 9 más (ya sé qué personajes, ahora solo me falta el orden que me iréis dando vosotros (si estáis de acuerdo...), os daré opciones y vosotros me decís). Bueno gracias pro leer y dejar reviews, que me iba dando la impresión de que abandonábais mis viñetas pero he renovado esperanzas (¡!). Gracias a** Danny Pendragon **(aquí lo que me pdiste, gracias por ser siempre la más rápida), a** Miky, SdlN **(gracias por la ayuda, las ideas, el apoyo y la compañía), a** Smithback (**gracias por proponerme a Harry como narrador, ten por seguro que estará) a** Espe Kuroba **(tengo una solución para tí: ponme en alerta (jiji) y así no se te pasan por alto ¡!) y a** Pabaji **(gracias por seguir y seguir y comentar y por las siempre nuevas ideas).

**Disclaimer: **Rowling debe de estar ya harta de sus personajes, no le importará que se los quite un ratito, con vuelta

* * *

**Tres diferentes sangre limpia**

A Hogwarts iban los magos. Los magos hijos de magos, nietos de magos, los magos "de toda la vida", cuyos apellidos ya era conocidos de memoria en el colegio, los que se reconocían como "el hijo de aquel mal alumno" o "la hija de aquel niño educado"… Los magos cuyos padres eran distintos, un mago y un muggle, apellidos mágicos perdidos cuando se tomaba el apellido de un padre muggle, pero ojos, narices y bocas conocidas… Los magos hijos de muggles que llegaban allí por vez primera, que eran la envidia de sus padres, hermanos o primos muggles…

Hoy, el mismo día, el mismo mes de todos los años, hay en el andén 9 ¾ esa misma variedad de nuevos magos. En este caso, los "sangre limpia" son los protagonistas. Un chico a la sombra de su brillante hermano mayor ha subido al expreso de Hogwarts. También hay un hijo único que tiene que seguir la tradición familiar en la tienda familiar. Y otro, un mimado de la misma sangre, mejor que los demás, en cambio, y según él mismo, superior.

Ese año es igual que cualquier otro, niños de once años, de doce y más, que suben al tren escarlata. Los de once años suben por primera vez, van a ser seleccionados. Los de doce años conocen el tren del año anterior, y así sucesivamente, hasta los adolescentes de diecisiete años que lo ven a la ida por última vez. Y como tres ejemplos de lo que pasa en Hogwarts con tres magos hijos de magos, familias ilustres y distintas, están los tres chicos.

Aberfoth Dumbledore es un mago con dificultades en su familia. Tiene un padre en la cárcel, por haber protegido a una hermana que se ha quedado trastornada para siempre, una madre que sólo se ocupa de su hija y un hermano con una sombra muy larga que solo se ocupa de sus notas. Lo tiene difícil en el colegio pero está dispuesto a trabajar.

El pequeño Ollivander es un niño obsesionado con al magia de las varitas y que está dispuesto a seguir el negocio familiar, orgulloso de poder decir que lleva existiendo desde que se inventaron las varitas cortas con núcleos de partes de animales. No está preocupado, sus padre lo apoyan.

Abraxas Malfoy, en cambio, tiene la presión de su familia. Debe ser Slytherin y comportarse como tal. Claro que eso está prácticamente hecho en su caso. Es un niño que todavía no a tenido que luchar por lo que quería. Con pedirlo, lo ha tenido.

El Sombrero Seleccionador tendrá que hurgar en sus cabecitas. El primero de los tres, Aberfoth, no sabe qué debe hacer. Su hermano es un valiente de Gryffindor: noble, buen amigo y valiente de Gryffindor. Pero Aberforth no se siente como su hermano. El es más sencillo, no destaca tanto. Así, por su manera de ser y actuar, el Sombrero descubre en él a un…

-¡Hufflepuff!

Abraxas va a su casa por tradición familiar, lo lleva en la sangre. Sin problemas, igual de astuto que su padre, que su abuelo… Malfoy como los Malfoy, va a…

-¡Slytherin!

Y el pequeño de los Ollivander sube al estrado y se sienta curioso, para saber a dónde va a ir, sin idea alguna en la cabeza. Es inteligente, le gusta trabajar, y quizás en el fondo algo de astucia y valentía…

-¡Ravenclaw!

Las tres mesas los han aplaudido, junto con los demás niños de once años. Cada familia reacciona bien ante las tres clasificaciones del Sombrero. Objetivos cumplidos, futuro prometedor.

Para unos y otros el futuro estaba escrito con eso. Ollivander seguiría su negocio, Malfoy se metería en el Ministerio de Magia. Dumbledore se contentaría con una vida tranquila, camarero en un pub, cerca de su hermano y con el recuerdo de su hermana.

* * *

**Gui:** Bueno... ¿qué decir? A ver qué tal, qué os parece...

Y sin más dilación, adelanto la siguiente... **Oculta traición**:

_Fue al tren con su hermana mayor, vestidas con nuevas túnicas las dos. Estaba nerviosa. ¡Cómo le preguntaba a su hermana! ¿Cómo era la Ceremonia de Selección? ¿Qué había que hacer para entrar en Slytherin? ¿Qué le pasaría si llegaba a ir a otra casa? Cualquiera que las viera, sabría de su parentesco. La señorita Bella se fue en los carruajes de Thestrals y la señorita Andy fue en barca. Era el día de su Ceremonia de Selección, el 1 de septiembre de 1965. ¡Ay, si nosotros supiéramos en lo que se convertiría!_

Y os dejo con la tensión... ¡!

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	17. Oculta traición

**Gui**:¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!Aqui estoy denuevo, con un narrador inesperado y un titulo raro. Ceremonia de Andrómeda ( de Barty Crouch Jr.) con sus consecuencias... Y bueno, GRACIAS POR EL APOLLO a Miky que es una pesada

Gracias por los reviews a: Smithback (que bien que sea tu cap favorito!! graciaas!) ,** Pabaji **(gracias como siempre y porlo de siempre ¡!), **Daenerys Pendragon **(a ver que te prece y si no te has olvidados de "interesante" principio...)

**Disclaimer:** Rowling ha sido tan amble como para dejar que yo, no ella, escriba esto. Me ha prestado sus prsonajs y lugares...

* * *

**Oculta traición**

Hogwarts. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Astucia, sangre pura; valor, lealtad; inteligencia, mente dispuesta; justicia, trabajo. Para un Black, medio Black, un cuarto de Black, el honor era Slytherin. La señorita Bella empezaba su tercer curso en Hogwarts, en Slytherin. La señorita Andy empezaba su primer curso. Todos esperaban que siguiese a su hermana. Eran igualitas en físico. Y teníamos la esperanza que también tendrían los mismos requisitos para entrar en Slytherin.

Fue al tren con su hermana mayor, vestidas con nuevas túnicas las dos. Estaba nerviosa. ¡Cómo le preguntaba a su hermana! ¿Cómo era la Ceremonia de Selección? ¿Qué había que hacer para entrar en Slytherin? ¿Qué le pasaría si llegaba a ir a otra casa? Cualquiera que las viera, sabría de su parentesco. La señorita Bella se fue en los carruajes de Thestrals y la señorita Andy fue en barca. Era el día de su Ceremonia de Selección, el 1 de septiembre de 1965. ¡Ay, si nosotros supiéramos en lo que se convertiría!

Todo fue sobre rosas, cómo había querido la señora Black. La profesora McGonagall llamó a los alumnos por sus nombres para colocarles el Sombrero Seleccionador. Y la señorita Andy fue la primera, como me contó después. Igual que su hermana. Ella contaba siempre lo que hacía en Hogwarts. Enviaba una carta a su madre y otra a su tía Walburga, la madre del traidor de Sirius y del buen Regulus. Pero por esa época, eso no lo sabía nadie.

-Black, Andrómeda.

Y como todos esperábamos y como contó ella después, subió al estrado con la cabeza alta, y sin mostrar miedo ni preocupación siquiera, como una verdadera Black, se sentó en el taburete, que, dijo en su carta, tenía cuatro patas, y la profesora McGonagall le colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza…

-¡Slytherin!

¡Qué orgullosa estaba en su carta! Decía que había tenido miedo de no ir a Slytherin, pero había sido lo suficientemente astuta como para ir allí. Y nos contó que después había oído un nombre familiar. Un chico castaño que no era ni la mitad de digno que ella, claro que no era completamente Black.

-Crouch, Bartemius.

Era el hijo de Bartemius Crouch y su mujer, dos magos de sangre limpia trabajadores. Barty Crouch padre era empleado en el Ministerio de Magia y era hijo de una Black. Barty Crouch hijo era entonces de la familia. Por sus venas, corría sangre Black. Y bien lo demostró. Según la señorita Andy.

-¡Slytherin!

También había oído otros nombres ilustres de sangre pura entre los cuales se destacaba sin ninguna duda el hijo del gran Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius. Según contó la señorita Andy, también fue a Slytherin.

Y fueron a Slytherin Hilzen Parkinson y el hijo de los Crabbe. La señorita Helen Goyle, cuyo hermano estaba en el curso de la señorita Bella, y que la pobre murió después de viruela de Dragón, y el señorito de los Avery.

Ese curso de Slytherins estaba bien compuesto. ¡Que orgullosos estábamos todos nosotros de las señoritas Black! Y la señorita Andy en particular, tenía buena compañía, de sangre pura e ideales del Señor Tenebroso. ¿Cómo pudo elegir mal camino, cuando ya tenía un pie sobre su buen futuro?

Su madre la habría dejado elegir, entre todos los señoritos de Slytherin, a un buen marido. ¡Todos eran un buen partido! Tanto Lucius Malfoy, como Bartemius Crouch, Como Crebbe o Avery, incluso Hilzen Parkinson. Pero ella no quiso saber nada.

Pareciera como si hubiese ido a Slytherin por la tradición, no por su forma ser, ni por sus ideas. Ningún Slytherin levantaría siquiera una ceja ante un muggle. La señora Black que se había reído de Walburga Black cuando Sirius fue a Gryffindor, fue castigada también por su hija. ¡Pobres señoras Black!

* * *

**Gui: **Bueno, o digo muchos más... Sólo que voteis si preferis una contada por Harry (no exactamente y taal...pero casi) o un "extracto de biografia" Esta vez no digo de quién es sino el narrador... Nada, esto es todo

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	18. Reencuentros y perdidas en Selección

**Gui:** Aquí estoy de nuevo, sin dejar tiempo para que os libréis de mi… Quisiera saber si esta os gusta, porquees distinta a lo que pensé en un principio… Y la narra Harry, tal y como dije y pedisteis. Muchas, muchas gracias a **Miky**, (¡intentando que llegue a los 100 rr tienes que comentarlo todo!), **Danny Pendragon **(a ver que tal… como tu me dijiste, he tirado palante), **Pabaji** (aquí otra más en la que puedes dejar rr… ¡no importa lo cortos que sean!)

**Disclaimer: **Es terrible el tener que inventar disclaimers… ¡Si fuese Jotaká no lo haría!

* * *

**Reencuentros y pérdidas en Selección.**

Hogwarts fascinaba a todos los niños. Hogwarts era un castillo medieval de cuento de hadas en medio de una sociedad moderna: muggles más rápidos que los mismo magos, con sus inventos pequeñísimos que hacían mil cosas, magos viejos, cansados, como si se extinguiesen.

Cuando la pequeña Lucy me contó su Ceremonia de Selección, la mía parecía tan lejana, tan anticuada… Nadie se giró al oír su apellido. La última que había vivido con la fama encima era Lily. Mi Lily, tan parecida ahora a la Lily Evans de los recuerdos de Severus Snape. El apellido Weasley sorprendía, pero cada vez menos, puesto que eran tantos que era normal oírlo. El apellido Potter todavía suscitaba admiración. Ron tenía razón. Siempre eclipsado, a mí sombra. Debo de tener una sombra muy larga.

Lucy, la pequeña Lucy que ha crecido tanto y tan rápido, la segunda hija de Percy y Autrey, la Lucy Weasley de once años, pelirroja, me recuerda mucho a Ginny. Su pequeño clon es más bien su sobrina que su hija. La que más se parece a Ginny es, sin duda, Lucy. Sí, ella me recuerda mucho a la Ginny de once años que se quedaba muda y colorada cada vez que yo andaba cerca.

Sobre mis rodillas, me decía que Hogwarts le había parecido demasiado grande, demasiado majestuoso para ser cierto. Había subido a las barcas con los demás niños y había conocido a una niña que se llamaba Kim Zabini, la hija de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, la hermana de Violet y Agatha Zabini: la primera fue novia de James un tiempo, la segunda iba un curso por debajo de Lily en Hogwarts.

Juntas, Kim y Lucy habían pasado los peores momentos de ese camino hacia el Gran Comedor, los nervios y el miedo. Y juntas habían esperado el gran momento.

Primero, había subido Adam Armstrong, que fue a Gryffindor. Lucy no recordaba bien quienes habían pasado después. Pero la cuarta o la quinta, había subido su otra nueva amiga, Charlotte Dursley. Yo había pegado un bote al oír ese nombre. ¿Dursley? Más tarde, averigüé que mi primo Dudley había tenido una hija bruja a la que no atiborraba de comida y regalos, pero a la que tampoco repudiaba. Aceptaba haber sido saltado en el gen de la magia. _Charlie _fue a Ravenclaw. «Es la más inteligente de todas.» la había alabado Lucy. Después, Ewan Doyle había ido a Hufflepuff… ¿O había sido antes?

Lucy y Kim estaban cada vez más nerviosas. EL tiempo pasaba volando y pronto llegaron a la P, donde Lucy hizo después más amigos.

-Patil, Peggie

-¡Gryffindor!

-Perkins, Nicolas

-¡Slytherin!

-Pinnet, Sean

-¡Slytherin!

-Teyer, Lauren

-¡Ravenclaw!

Faltaban solo dos niñas, Lucy y Kim. Cuando la llamaron, Lucy aspiró profundamente y tragó saliva. Subió al taburete y esperó. Una vez tuvo el sombrero, lo escuchó cuchichear en su cabeza. « ¡Otra Weasley! ¿Aún quedan muchos como tú? Haciendo una pequeña excepción, siempre os he mandado al mismo lugar, ¿no? »

-¡Gryffindor!

Ya solo faltaba Kim. Lucy esperaba poder seguir siendo su amiga, aunque fuese a otra casa. En cambio, parecía que Kim le reprochaba el haber ido a Gryyfindor.

-Zabini, Kim-la llamaron.

Subió las escaleritas, se sentó y se marchó. Lucy lo contó así: « se marchó ». Una vez intentó ir con ella pero la miraba siempre con reproche. Parecía preguntar « ¿por qué? ». Por qué, eso era lo que se preguntaba Lucy. Después, solo fue con Charlie, Charlotte. La pequeña Lucy que se había hecho mayor.

* * *

**Gui:** Cortita... Pero lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno, así que no os podéis quejar... (no digo que alguien se fuese a quejar pero aún así...) La siguiente no os libráis. Extracto de una biografía… Os dejo la intriga. Y no está mal, no es malo ni nada… ¡! ¿Qué tal ha estado esta? Seguro que nadie se esperaba así algo relatado por Harry, ¿no? Ya me diréis (no es ninguna indirecta…)

**Gui  
SdlN**


	19. Extracto de una biografía

**Gui: **HOLA!! Aquí estoy de nuevo y en forma para escribir y escribir... Y como "premio" (no me preguntéis por qué... quizás por seguir mis viñetas hasta aquí y más), en esta hay un adelanto a la siguiente (que por cierto será la 20ª ¡! ¡! Y a partir de ahí sólo os quedan cinco y habré acabado formalmente, a lo mejor esperando a una sorpresa en la que añada alguna más, si me da tiempo y hay personajes). Bueno, agradezco como siempre a todos los que lo leéis y en particular a todos los que me dejan rr. En este caso: **Smithback**(lo de los niños, los nombres... es orden alfabético para la repartición, pero... luego los nombres, hay que buscarlos... eso es un pequeño trabajo un tanto grande...)**, Danny Pendragon**(siento haberte hecho caso, pero es que me proponías... las dos cosas!! así que esta es la segunda parte de "haberte hecho caso")** y Pabaji**(quién me dice a mi que Petunia no tuviese algo de magia? Pobre Dudley, de hecho...)

**Nota:** Me he enterado, después de escribir la anterior, de que a Rowling se le había ocurrido poner en el epílogo a Dudley con un/a hijo/a mago, pero que no lo hizo porque los genes de Vernon matarían cualquier gen mágico de Petunia... Pero bueno, si Dudley acaba siendo "bueno", puede anular los genes de Vernon casándose con una bruja o squib para empujar la magia, ¿no? Así tienen un final feliz... en cuanto a magia se refiere... jumjumjum.

**Disclaimer:** Vamos a ver, lo he debido de repetir mil veces, ¡Yo (no) soy Rowling! ¿Nadie me comprende?

* * *

**Extracto de una biografía  
**Del libro Un ministro de magia, capítulo segundo, I.

Cornelius Funge, después de lo contado en el capítulo anterior, fue llamado para asistir al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el más conocido de Gran Bretaña.

Como siempre, Hogwarts contaba con uno si no dos, profesores prestigiosos. En los tiempos de Funge era Dippet el director y ya enseñaba allí el gran Mago Albus Dumbledore, como profesor de Transformaciones y subdirector. También fue quién le puso al futuro minidtro el Sombrero en la cabeza.

Fue el uno de septiembre, como siempre. Funge subió al expreso de Hogwarts con los demás niños que irían a estudiar al colegio de Magia y Hechicería ese año. Con once años, nuestro futuro ministro subió también a las barcas del lago de Hogwarts con los demás niños que cursarían primero, como lo pide la tradición. Llegaron juntos y en pelotón frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. El entonces subdirector Dumbledore les acompañó, colocó el tan bien conocido taburete de cuatro patas sobre el estrado y empezó a pasar lista. Entre los compañeros de Funge, pueden destacarse...

-Black, Elladora

-¡Slytherin!

-Bones, Allan.

-¡Hufflepuff!

-Corner, Katleen

-¡Gryffindor!

Fudge recuerda que era de los primeros de la lista, puesto que la mayoría de los alumnos de ese año tenían apellidos cuya inicial se encontraba al final del alfabeto. Fue entonces cuando Funge fue llamado a sentarse en el taburete de cuatro patas de madera, encima del estrado, en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Esto no lo distingue de los demás personajes del mundo mágico, sin embargo, él llegó a Ministro de Magia, entre todos los allí presentes niños de once años, destacó. ¿Por qué? La vida le fue así. El ministro de magia era sin duda valiente pero no fue a Gryffindor. Cornelius Funge era sin duda astuto pero no fue a Slytherin.

-Fudge, Cornelius

El recientemente nombrado era sin duda leal pero no fue a Hufflepuff.

-¡Ravenclaw!

Quizás el ministro destacase por su inteligencia, o quizás las otra cualidades que tenía no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para que encajase en otras casas. Después de él, llegaron todos los demás niños de once años, cada uno a una casa, rellenando las mesas del Gran Comedor para el banquete. Tras él, algunos alumnos…

-Longbottom, Algie.

-¡Gryffindor!

-Meliflua, Araminta.

-¡Slytherin!

-Neemens, Aimlyn

-¡Hufflepuff!

-Pomfrey, Poppy.

-¡Ravenclaw!

-Prince, Eileen.

-¡Slytherin!

-Traves, Verity.

-¡Slytherin!

-Travers, Wendlin

-¡Slytherin!

Seguramente el curso estaba más concurrido de alumnos pero hemos sido fieles al recuerdo de nuestro Ministro de Magia. Recuerda su Ceremonia de Selección con lágrimas en los ojos. Es sin duda la mejor época de su vida, recuerda amigos y embrollos, líos y amores, trastadas, clases, diversión ante todo, pero siempre, comenta, siempre con el miedo de que hubiese algo tenebroso pendiendo sobre sus cabezas. Era la subida de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado al poder y ya se oían rumores de sus andadas, tan a lo lejos que los alumnos de Hogwarts no se preocupaban pero Funge recuerda que el siempre tuvo un presentimiento para esas cosas.

* * *

**Gui:** Bueno, esta es cortita... pero ADELANTO la siguiente... Tercera generación y una pizca de "1era generación" ya me diréis...

**Recuerdos de una anciana:** « Estábamos todos en el salón de La Madriguera, cada vez más repleto de cabecitas pelirrojas. Ese año, Lucy era la más pequeña. La más pequeña nacida. Porque había un principio de persona en la tripa de Vic (lo había anunciado un mes antes. El padre era Teddy, claro). La abuela estaba sentada en el sofá y a su lado estaba sólo el abuelo. Pidió empezar ella.»

Pido reviews... pliis

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	20. Recuerdos de una anciana

**Gui:** HOLA!! Sí, sorpresa maravillosa, a Gui le ha dado por actualizar una viñeta al día, como cuando empezó... juasjuas... es parte de mi plan maléfico para engancha a todo aquel que lea mis viñetas... Y como sólo quedan cinco, ya estoy pensando en empezar otra tanda... y vosotros diréis: sería una tanda de viñetas de la reunión que sale en esta viñeta, contado por lily potter, como aquí... Bueno, eso está en mi mente como posible continuación de "las viñetas de Gui" (grupo que acabo de inventar, siento delirar tanto). Y tengo otra idea en mente pero la comentaré más tarde. Agradezco por los reviews a : **Courtney Briganti **(graciaas por tantas sugerencias, me pensaré lo de cedric si cabe en las cinco siguientes -a lo mejor reemplazo alguna ya existente), **Abbey Black **(gracias por decir que echarás de menos mis viñetas, a lo mejor me animas a hacer más ¿quién sabe?) y **Danny Pendragon **(espero que el lapsus de tiempo entre la anterior y esta sea de tu agrado... jaja y me da igual el número de reviewera que seas, uno más siempre es genial...). VALE ahora sin más dilación, os hago la presentación (que es la número ¡VEINTE!) Por cierto, en principio es centrado pero el ordenador no quiere hacerme caso.

**Con todos los seguidores que se han dado a conocer, y los desconocidos…**

**Niesugui, de Sorcières de la Neige, presenta**

**Vigésima viñeta**

"**Recuerdos de una anciana"**

**Disclaimer:** Aclarando, ¿qué es mío aquí? el tiempo, las ganas de escribir, la idea de las viñetas - aunque también esto es un poco de Miky, SdlN - y los dedos que teclean las palabras... No hace falta que diga qué no es mío, proceded por eliminación.

**

* * *

Recuerdos de una anciana.**

La reunión de los _Recuerdos de Hogwarts_ la hicimos antes ese año. Normalmente reservábamos el 31 de agosto para reunir a la familia en torno a una miniatura de Hogwarts para recordar momentos. Ese año, en cambio, tuvimos que modificar un poco la tradición por la abuela y su enfermedad. Papá decía que no tenía muy buena pinta y mamá estaba preocupada. Y como era a la abuela a quién le gustaba más esa reunión, tuvieron miedo de que no viese la siguiente y la celebramos el 1 de agosto. Hicieron bien.

Estábamos todos en el salón de La Madriguera, cada vez más repleto de cabecitas pelirrojas. Ese año, Lucy era la más pequeña. La más pequeña nacida. Porque había un principio de persona en la tripa de Vic (lo había anunciado un mes antes. El padre era Teddy, claro). La abuela estaba sentada en el sofá y a su lado estaba sólo el abuelo. Pidió empezar ella.

«Este año, quiero contaros mi Ceremonia de Selección en Hogwarts y la de Arthur, por supuesto –empezó, tocando la rodilla del abuelo –. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Antes que la de todos mis hijos y antes que la de tus padres, Teddy, y por supuesto, antes que la de todos vosotros –nos señaló a todos los nietos. Lucy, que iba a empezar quinto en Hogwarts sonrió. Su Ceremonia de Selección era la más reciente –. Pero hay algo que fue igual. Fue el 1 de septiembre, allá por el 56.

»Hogwarts era tan magnífico como ahora, incluso más. Todos los niños de once años fuimos en barcas por el lago hasta el castillo. Estaba iluminado por el fuego de las velas y las antorchas y en las barcas había lámparas de aceite. Parecían luciérnagas en medio del manto de la noche y en el cielo, brillaban las estrellas. En el Gran Comedor, las velas flotaban, para mí eso era normal, pero algunos soltaban exclamaciones. Y el director, Albus Dumbledore –todos nosotros, que no lo habíamos conocido, contuvimos la respiración. Para los nietos de Molly y Arthur Weasley, ese nombre era respeto, era mucha magia, era casi leyenda –, esperaba ansioso a sus nuevos alumnos. Ese año, fue el profesor de Herbolgía quién nos llamó y nos puso el sombrero. No recuerdo su nombre. Y empezó llamando a Fabrice Abbott (sí, Rose, el abuelo de Alice Longbottom, el padre de Hannah)

»-¡Hufflepuff!-dijo el Sombrero. Y continuó.

»-Bell, Vitani- (la tía de Katie Bell, Angelina).

»-¡Ravenclaw!

»-Binet, Benjamín.

»-¡Gryffindor!

»No recuerdo bien el orden ni los apellidos, pero esos tres se grabaron en mi memoria… Luego, en algún momento, llamaron a un chico rubio que dirigió mal su vida, y era el mismo mortífago rubio y alto, sin nombre, pero con una varita y maldiciones saliendo de sus labios. Ese fue a Slytherin, ya me acuerdo… Había también dos gemelas iguales que se apellidaban Greyback. Ignoro si tienen algún parentesco con… –la abuela enmudeció mirando al tío Bill y después a Teddy. Los padres asintieron pero nosotros, los nietos ignorantes, aunque ya no tan pequeños, no lo entendimos – Una de ellas fue a Slytherin pero la otra fue a Gryffindor. Separadas así, a dos casas opuestas… Me pareció muy raro en el momento. Y bueno, después de unos cuantos…

»-Prewett, Molly- claro, me tocaba a mí. Y supongo que todos sabéis que…

»-¡Gryffindor!

»-Prille, Sophie- era un chica mona, me llamó la atención. Fue mi mejor amiga.

»-¡Gryffindor!

»Y bueno, después me senté. Y desde allí se veían muy bien a los que quedaban. Y fue cuando me fijé en Arthur. Supe en seguida que era un Weasley. Había visto una vez a su hermano Bilius y eran iguales. Eran pelirrojos los dos, como todos los que son pelirrojos aquí. Y bueno, llamaron a Arthur y el Sombrero ni le rozó. Antes de que el profesor de Herbología lo soltase, ya había chillado:

»-¡Gryffindor!

»Se sentó a mi lado, ¿Te acuerdas Arthur?»

El abuelo asintió y con eso concluyó la historia. Creo que a todos nos hizo recordar Hogwarts. Hugo y yo nos miramos. Ese año, era el primero en el que nosotros y Roxanne no iríamos allí. Hugo había conseguido todos los EXTASIS y a mi me había faltado poco. Claro, siendo el hijo de Hermione Granger, cualquiera. Hugo me sonrió y se acercó. « ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra Ceremonia? ». «¿Cómo olvidarlo?» dije. Sí, ¿cómo olvidar algo así? La abuela aún se acordaba de todo.

* * *

**Gui:** Vale, tengo que decir que esta viñeta me gusta especialmente... Pero siempre quiero saber a quién le gusta y a quién no, ¿verdad? (¿quién pide reviews? yo solo digo que me comuniquéis, por la forma que sea, si os ha gustado...) Pues eso... Con esto y con todo, os adelanto la numero 21 que viene mañana si no hay impedimentos tipo: que un árbol se caiga en los cables que me traen Internet o que un alien me coma por lo que no podré subir nada yo (aunque siempre se lo puedo encargar a alguien....) En fin, Adelanto. Título... (me lo he currado poco) **Por segunda vez, con vistas al futuro** - es que es un documental... - ahí va:

_Volvemos al expreso de Hogwarts por segunda vez. La primera excursión nos permitió encontrar a cuatro grandes magos, a un traidor (o dos) y a una gran madre. Hoy también es 1 de septiembre, también nos aventuramos en la magia hacia una Ceremonia decisiva en la que los magos muestran su interior y son separados y unidos de distintas formas. Otra vez, volvemos para descubrir quién se encuentra esta ven en los vagones del tren._

Bien... No os diré quienes son los seleccionados (solo dos mortífagos y dos aurores) Ups, ¿lo he dicho? Vale, nos leemos y yo os dejo en paz.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	21. Por segunda vez, con vistas al futuro

**Gui: **Hola de nuevo y tan pronto.... ^^ es que la inspiración ha venido a visitarme y me ha dicho que se queda una semana... ^^ Enfin, agradezco a **Abbey Black **(a ver si esto es de lo que podrías imaginar... ) **Pabaji **(por uno que no comentes, no pasa nada... estás siempre! ¿por qué pobre fudge? yo no creo que le haya ido mal...) **Courtney Briganti **(que bien, enganchar así a la gente... ^^ y bueno, una lagrimilla... ¿no es demasiado? quizás no...)

Y gracias a todos los que lo van a leer y que pondrían un review pero a los que me he adelantado (algo como **Miky** (siempre presente, me tienes que comentar mas a menudo eh! jaja) o **Tita** (aunque no te veo nada...) o **Danny** (que no va a tener que esperar más... ^^), los que estan siempre al inicio, vamos...). ¡! Vale, esta es largaa! aunque no creo que sea ningun problema...

**Disclaimer:** He intentado robar todos los libros de HP para que sean solo mios, pero hay tantos...

* * *

**Por segunda vez, con vistas al futuro. **

Volvemos al expreso de Hogwarts por segunda vez. La primera excursión nos permitió encontrar a cuatro grandes magos, a un traidor (o dos) y a una gran madre. Hoy también es 1 de septiembre, también nos aventuramos en la magia hacia una Ceremonia decisiva en la que los magos muestran su interior y son separados y unidos de distintas formas. Otra vez, volvemos para descubrir quién se encuentra esta ven en los vagones del tren.

En el primero, un futuro auror está pensando en su hermana pequeña. Ella es rubia y tiene los ojos verdes. No se parece a él, sino a su madre. El es de pelo castaño oscuro, un color que siempre le ha parecido indefinido pero que en el futuro no vendrá a cuento. Esta experiencia de la Ceremonia de Selección le hará estar en alerta. Alerta permanente. Desde pequeño. Once años, pensando en su hermana.

En el cuarto vagón hay una mago de una sangra limpia, pura, purísima que combatirá no pocas veces contra el primero porque, de hecho, será mortífago. Uno de esos mortífagos de los cuales desconocemos el nombre y solo nos han proporcionado el apellido. Este mago, o maguito, está sentado junto con otro nuevo mago de familia pura, pero no tan conocida como la de su compañero. Y de este conocemos el nombre y la condición. Pero también será mortífago, o dominado por la maldición imperius. Todo puede ocurrir. No hablan del Lord Oscuro, eso vendrá luego.

Más atrás en el tren, un chico está perdido. Tiene la piel oscura y los ojos negros como dos pozos y la chica que acaba de pasar por su lado ha pensado que es muy guapo. El chico está perdido porque no está en su país natal. Y porque es mago, dicho sea de paso. ¿Cómo es eso de que es mago? Ni idea pero en frente tiene a otro chico, del mismo color que no parece perdido y parece pensar que eso de ser mago es algo completamente normal.

Estos cinco chicos son cruciales para el futuro del mundo mágico pero no lo saben. Siempre se vive mejor sin conocer el futuro. ¿Morirán? ¿Vivirán? ¿Con quién se casarán? ¿Serán solteros? Esto, todo hay que explicarlo, es un pensamiento normal en magos. Están chapados a la antigua. Todo lo demuestra el esplendoroso colegio al que van. Hogwarts es un castillo medieval.

Llegan de noche y van allí en barcas. Las puertas principales son de roble macizo. Y por allí entran. Y no muy lejos, por los pasillos, han llegado al lugar de la decisión. El Gran Comedor. Las puertas se abren como en un sueño. El chico perdido, el mago hijo de muggles, ese que ha salido de su país y no sabe qué hace allí encuentra todo eso espeluznante. Inquietante. Pero brillante, sí.

Como no se me ha revelado la fecha de nacimiento de estos jóvenes futuros grandes magos y sólo sabemos que ahora tienen once años, no se puede proporcionar el nombre del director ni de los profesores del momento. Pero uno de ellos tiene una lista en la mano y está junto a un taburete de cuatro patas. Un taburete muy conocido.

-Abahan, Ailem

Lo que empeora la situación del joven mago de color desconocido, hijo de muggles, y perdido en este país que es Gran Bretaña es que es el primero de la lista. Junto con su hermana melliza, dicho sea de paso, que está igual de perdida que él, pero que aparenta calma.

-¡Hufflepuff!

El nombre es desconocido, pero le aplauden los de amarillo ¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer? Sólo va hacia allá y hace bien, porque uno de los mayores le indica que ocupe un sitio.

-Abahan, Ailama

Para más confusión, su hermana tiene un nombre muy parecido al suyo. Sube erguida y esconde su miedo, ¿valerosamente?, ¿astutamente?, ¿inteligentemente?

-¡Hufflepuff!

Por suerte para ellos, el destino todavía no los ha separado. Y es que una palabra tan complicada como el nombre de una casa de Hogwarts, separa hermanos. Nuestros otros focos de interés siguen en el pasillo formado por las mesas un buen rato. No tienen apellidos con iniciales muy cercanas a la A.

El primero de todos, es quien tiene una experiencia no muy buena en la Ceremonia. Sigue pensando en su hermana. Tanto que no mira por donde pisa. Y no mira qué le han puesto en las escaleras algunos graciosillos (que iban delante de él por orden alfabético). Y cae cuando le llaman. Cae al suelo, resbala y queda en ridículo. La situación se traduce así:

-Moody, Alastor.

PAF

-MIERDA.

-¿Señor Moody? Venga aquí… El Sombrero.

-¡Gryffindor!

Asombro espantoso. Los aplausos tardan. Que patoso, se dicen unos. ¿En Gryffindor? se asombran otros. Y es que es una nimiedad, pero no puede uno subir escaleras pensando en su hermana. El próximamente apodado _Ojoloco_ decide en este instante, que hay que ir alerta por el mundo. Estar en Alerta Permanente.

El siguiente en el orden alfabético de nuestros puntos de atención es el otro futuro auror. El chico para nada perdido ni incomodo que estaba en frente de Ailem Abaham en el tren. Futuro auror, hasta ahí bien. Futuro Ministro de Magia, requiere más práctica. Pero lo será.

-Sacklebot, Kingsley

El profesor lo ha pronunciado como ha podido y los asistentes no saben escribirlo bien, pero se llama así. Ya lo recordarán cuando llegue a ministro.

-¡Gryffindor!

Es extraño que dos grandes aurores como esos estén juntos en Hogwarts en el mismo curso. Pero hay cosas más raras, en Hogwarts. Como que el siguiente de la lista sea otro futuro ministro, por consideración del Lord Oscuro. Y es que ser mortífago – o estar controlado por maldición imperius – tiene sus ventajas.

-Thicknesse, Pius.

-¡Slytherin!

Sin complicaciones. El último aluno es otro gran mortífago. No es mano derecha de Lord Oscuro porque llegaron antes Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy, aunque para manos derechas, mejor ser zurdo.

-Yaxley, …

No revelamos el nombre porque no nos fue revelado. Sí revelamos en cambio, su paradero en esta historia.

-¡Slytherin!

Y es que dos mortífagos y dos aurores, en el mismo curso, en Hogwarts… ¿Qué piensan al encontrarse en el duelo futuro? En la Ceremonia de Selección, en las trastadas, en la clase de Pociones o la de Transformaciones, o la de Adivinación. En las clases que tuvieran en común. Nos alejamos del castillo feudal, de los mortífagos, de los aurores, de la sociedad mágica, de los magos en general y los muggles de su mundo… Pero volveremos a perdernos en ese mundo que tiene la maravillosa posibilidad de abrirse y cerrarse.

* * *

**Gui: **Vale... ahora sí que necesito un empujoncito... Podría haber esperado a que me saliese una idea y subir esto más tarde pero... ¡es que queria subirlo ya! jajaja así que me diréis... tengo varias opciones aunque no sé cual escoger...

**1.** Un diario de una niña rosa y mimada y cursi  
**2.** una personita de once años con dos voces en la cabeza que comentan la Ceremonia...  
**3.** alguna otra forma de narración para la de Teddy Lupin.

**Gui  
SdlN**


	22. Amelia y Meli en la Ceremonia

**Gui: **BIEN! la mas votado (de hecho, lo unico votado) fue la segunda opción así que sin echarme para atras y siguiendo con eso de una viñeta por día, aquí está, la ansiada segunda opcion ¡¡¡!!! o bueno, lo de ansiada a lo mejor me lo invento, pero... ¿que mas da? ¿eh? ahí va, aunk el titulo me lo he CURRAO.

**Disclaimer: **esto no lo tendría que hacer si... ¿quien lo adivina? si fuera JOTAKÁ ¡!

* * *

**Amelia y Meli en la Ceremonia**

«Esto es sencillamente espléndido – comentó Meli cuando Amelia recibió la carta de Hogwarts.

»-Eso está claro. Soy bruja, no hay problema – le contestó Amelia.»

Y allí está. En las barcas del lago, ante Hogwarts. Para Amelia es un sueño en la realidad…

«O la realidad en un sueño – dice Meli.

»-Voy a entrar ahí y empezaré a aprender las cosas que aprendemos los magos…

»-Que no tienes ni idea de cuáles son. – Meli es muy pesimista.

»-Porque todavía no estoy aprendiéndolas. – Con los años, Amelia ha aprendido a lidiar con esa voz constante que es Meli.

»-¿No está en Hogwarts tu hermano? Algo tendrías que saber.

»-Edgar no cuenta nada.

»-Y Sophia es muy pequeña…»

Los niños se bajan ya de las barcas. Amelia va un poco a la zaga pero es que Meli la distrae. Aún así, tiene tiempo de ver Hogwarts desde fuera e iluminado por las velas de todas las ventanas… Puntitos en la noche.

«Como luciérnagas. ¿No es muy grande?-pregunta Meli.

»-Es perfecto»

Siguen al profesor que va en cabeza. Amelia todavía no sabe quien es pero no importa. Está en Hogwarts y todo es perfecto, todo es mágico. Más aún que en casa. Todo la rodea tirando de ella para que entre a aquel lugar y una vez dentro, le atraen las puertas de roble macizo del Gran Comedor.

« ¿Has visto cuanta gente hay? Todos esos…

»-Los voy a conocer a todos.

»-Busca a Edgar…

»-Está ahí, ya le veo.

»-Y ahí está tu perdición.

»-¿Qué dices, Meli?

»-¿Qué pasa si acabas en una casa distinta a la de Edgar?

»-No creo que pase nada…

»-No te creas, aquí nadie sabe nada… Tienes que seguir los pasos de tu hermano mayor.

»-¿Y eso por que lo digas tú?

»-No, porque es lo que siempre has tenido que hacer.»

Mientras, el profesor ha cogido la lista y empieza a llamar a alumnos… Pero ni Amelia ni Meli se entran hasta que se fijan a su alrededor.

«Ami, ¿no te han llamado?

»-No lo sé.

»-Fíjate, que eres de las primeras de la lista.

»-Ya Meli. Pero…»

-¿Bones, Amelia? ¿Amelia Bones? ¿Señorita Bones?

-¡Ay, sí!

Amelia corre hacia el estrado y se disculpa mientras Meli se ríe de ella.

«Si que te llamaban, despistada.

»-Si dejases de hablar, lo oiría.

»-Bueno, dos voces… ¿a vosotras dónde os pongo? – el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza de Amelia se mete en la conversación.

»-Pues mira, Hufflepuff, que es dónde ha ido Edgar – dice Meli.

»-Ay, Meli, cállate, que lo tiene que elegir él.

»-Bueno, señorita, son nuestras elecciones las que nos hacen como somos…»

-¡Hufflepuff!

Amelia corre a sentarse. Y mira el resto de niños.

-Burbage, Charity

-¡Gryffindor!

«Bueno, ya está, estas donde Edgar.

»-No era tan difícil, Meli.

»-Si yo no hubiese dicho nada, adiós a estar en Hufflepuff.

»-¿Y tú que sabes?»

-Fortescue, Florean.

-¡Ravenclaw!

-Greyback, Fenrir.

-¡Slytherin!

«Mira cuanta gente, Ami, todos en tu curso.

»-A ver quién viene a Hufflepuff…

»-Por ahora esa chica que está sentada en diagonal a ti y el chico de enfrente.

»-¿Te has fijado en sus nombres, Meli?

»-No…»

-Lovegood, Xenophilius

-¡Ravenclaw!

«¿Has visto que nombre más raro?

»-Y que lo digas…»

-Pimpel, Amanda.

-¡Hufflepuff!

«¡Esa chica, Amanda Pimpel, viene para acá!

»-Ya veo…»

Amanda se ha acercado a Amelia y ahora están hablando. Meli ya no puede meter baza, porque la tal Amanda no la oiría. Amelia se lo pasa bien sola, hablando con Meli; pero también requiere a veces la compañía de otras personas. La Ceremonia se acaba simplemente… De ella, Amelia recordará la conversación con Meli, porque no se ha fijado en el nombre de sus compañeros…

* * *

**Gui:** AHORA ya solo hay dos opciones para la sigueinte viñeta, pero son (casi) distintas:

**1.** diario de una niña rosa y cursi y gatuna... (voy desvelando cosas)  
**2.** a elegir entre Teddy Lupin y Cedrid Diggory...

Bieen... ya solo me queda hacer lo de siempre. El disclaimer está hecho y ¿que más ahi? ¿Reviews? Ya veré...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	23. Diario

**Gui: **Bueno... aquí la vigesimo tercera viñeta... la **ANTE PENULTIMA**!! jaja os tengo resevada una sorpresa para la ultima pero, la nº24... ¿como la hago? A partir de aquí, quien no quiera encontrarse **Spoilers** de la siguiente, que se lea la viñeta y vaya al final, que os haré elegir... ^^ Pues me puse a escribir sobre Teddy y me salió un fic (que podeis leer, que se llama **En la Noche **y que es mío (de Niesugui) y que está ahí en la cuenta de SdlN---propaganda) y no me salio ninguna ceremonia, asi que os pongo esta otra... Y a lo mejor me salto a Teddy y cojo a Cedric Diggory... Como ultima de las "con vistas al futuro" ¿que os parece? Bueno, eso, que pongo abajo los "votos".

Agradecimientos de reviews a: **Danny Pendragon **(no sé si me habrá salido curiosa esta tambien) **Smithback** (mmm Teddy... como verás, no te hice caso... Pero es que no me salía! ) **Pabaji** (Mmm, a ver si te ríes un poco de ella.) **Courtney Briganti **(Los votos por Teddy no han sido hechos caso... Lo siento de veras... Pero esto no estará mal!)

**Disclaimer: **Ya no os mentiré más: Harry Potter es mío y era un secreto pero Rowling rompió la Ley mágica del Secreto y la van a meter en Azkaban (¿en serio lo he escrito? Son solo sueños...)

* * *

**Diario.**

Domingo 1 de septiembre.

Ya llevo un mes escribiendo en el diario. Desde que supe que soy bruja… y no una asquerosa squib, como la hermana de mamá. ¡Que vergüenza habría sido! Menos mal, llegó la carta de Hogwarts. Y el cuaderno de piel rosa con la foto de Meisis paseando por la habitación de mi casa… El cuaderno de piel en el que estoy escribiendo.

Y ahora estoy ahí. O sea, aquí. En el castillo. En el espléndido colegio. El único gran problema es el cuarto: compartido. Pero hoy, voy a contar la llegada y la Ceremonia de Selección, porque no me puedo acostar muy tarde. Mamá me contó la prueba que hay que hacer para entrar en las casas de Hogwarts.

Es un sombrero. Un sombrero muy feo y antipático, igual que el director y la gran mayoría de los alumnos. Odio profundamente al director y a la gran mayoría de los alumnos. Esto está tan desordenado… Los valientes Gryffindor, por ejemplo… Me he encontrado en el tren con una niña "valiente" y asquerosa Gryffindor. Se veía venir. Lo que adivino, se cumple. Esa niña tenía que ir a la casa roja y dorada, tenía que ser un depredador. Y lo ha sido. Me he fijado. Iba tan contenta… Ese tipo de alumnos me dan asco. Había tantos así… ¡Oh!, no me explico como sigo bien. Ya debo de tener algo malo pegado en algún sitio. ¡Qué asco!

Para peor situación, no tengo un apellido muy cercano a la A. Me podría apellidar Abbott, como la niña Gryffindor, claro que no sería un apellido completamente mago. Ni noble, ya de paso. El profesor ha llamado a los alumnos empezando por la niña Gryffindor y siguiendo por la B y la C. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin.

Los idiotas sin cabeza y con un "gran corazón" fueron todos a Hufflepuff. Había un tal Everd. Me acuerdo del apellido porque me pareció extraño. Un sangra sucia.

A Ravenclaw han ido los siempre empollones hermanos Malkin. Liam y Medora. Esos mellizos, sangre limpia, que pululan siempre cerca de casa… No sé por qué raro incidente, mamá quería que yo hiciese amistad con Medora, porque "es una niña de mi edad y de buena familia". Pero no tan buena familia.

Y bueno, a Gryffindor, los valientes pretendientes, entre los cuales estaba la niña Abbott. Y después vine yo.

-Umbridge, Dolores.

Perfectamente, cabeza erguida, con mi túnica nueva y el lazo que me regaló Sophia Sothy, que está en Slytherin, he subido allí. Me he sentado en el taburete mientras los demás contenian su respiración a la espera del veredicto. Y en el silencio absoluto de la sala…

-¡Slytherin!

Perfectamente, me he sentado en la mesa de las serpientes, donde estaban todos orgullosos de mí, y orgullosos por tenerme con ellos. La última es sin duda la más importante. Había una niña delgada después de mí, pero se ha ido a Ravenclaw y se ha puesto a hablar con Medora Malkin.

Y ahora, en el silencio de la habitación – las demás están durmiendo – cierro el libro. Mañana empieza la verdadera vida.

Dolores.

* * *

**Gui: **Bieen!!! No sé si me ha salido como esperaba la personalidad de esta arpía... Solo me he inspirado en un alguien conocido que nunca lo sabrá... Así que ya me diréis... Y lo prometido. La siguiente viñeta (si es una opcion, no será la otra):

**1.** Cedric Diggory  
**2.**Teddy Lupin

Tengo que decir, que a lo mejor no os hago caso... Porque hay más posibilidades de una que de la otra...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	24. Alguien a quien matar

**Gui**: Atención, por favor, silencio todo el mundo. Llegamos a la penúltima viñeta y os dejaré en paz (no por mucho tiempo... ^^). Bien. Han habido 2 votos para Cedric y 1 para tTeddy pero para no decepcionar, supongo que la siguiente podrá ambientarse en el año en el que Teddy llegue a Hogwarts... ¿Por qué no? así no decepciono a nadie... ^^ Tengo que decir que la siguiente está pensada desde hace unas 10 viñetas pero no está escrita y no sé cuanto tardaré (una semanita...). Sin más dilación, gracias por los rr a **Danny Pendragon **(pobre arpía, Dolores... pero bueno... este no debe de estar muy mal, y ya que ibas a por lo seguro, ahí está) **Smithback** (bueno, supongo que si quieres, puedes identificarte con Dolores... y siento lo de Teddy, pero lee arriba...) **Pabaji** (pobre Dolores... Y bueno, a ver que tal esta...)

**Disclaimer:** Cuando sea madre, os aviso, que a lo mejor seré Ella.

**Agradecimiento especial a Julia por prestarme su nombre y a Miky y Tita por tolerarlo sin decir ni mu... (¿lo entendéis, o no sé explicarme?)**

* * *

**Un personaje al que poder matar**

A Julia se le había quedado la idea, después de leer los siete libros de una autora inglesa conocida y rica gracias a esos mismos libros, que contaban el universo de un mago no muy cualquiera que se llamaba Harry Potter, de que el lugar más hermoso de ese mundo era Hogwarts. Se lo había pintado como maravilloso. No era una imagen, sino una idea en su cabeza. Hogwarts era «Un castillo encantado entre montañas escocesas que solo veían los magos».

Y lo que más le gustaba de ese mismo lugar era el principio de todos los años. Aunque no hubiese muchas Ceremonias de Selección, le había encantado la primera, con una canción cantada por el sombrero y el himno de Hogwarts cantado por todos los alumnos y profesores con una melodía distinta cada una; así como aquella en la que se volvía a ver el sombrero cantar una canción de ánimos y de consejos a los asustados magos. Pero se había quedado con la intriga de «las otras» Ceremonias, que nadie había escrito.

Una vez, una noche sin luna en la que no conciliaba el sueño después de haber leído el cuarto libro de la saga ya mencionada empezó a pensar en Cedric Diggory. Había llorado su muerte y no había podido acabar la noche anterior. Pero esta noche, Julia reflexionaba sobre ese chico que había muerto porque Lord Voldemort así lo había querido, con una ayudita por parte de la autora.

Julia tenía la curiosa manía de asociar a Cedric con los transladores. El chico aparecía en el tercer libro, pero un instante fugaz en el que se apreciaba su nobleza. Su siguiente aparición era en el mundial de quidditch. Y allí iba gracias a un translador. Y momentos antes de su muerte, durante el torneo de los Tres – cuatro – Magos, también viajaba en translador hasta Little Hangleton a encontrarse con el señor tenebroso.

Por eso, Julia pensó que ya que vivía cerca de los Weasley, para llegar a Londres y coger el Expreso de Hogwarts, debía de haber ido en translador con su padre. Y que después, habría cogido el tren junto con otros chicos que iban al colegio de magia. No recordaba muy bien si había alguien más de su curso mencionado en los libros… Pero seguramente Cedric encontró niños de once años en el Expreso y se quedó con ellos para pasar el lago con las barcas y esperar ante las puertas macizas del Gran Comedor.

Y que con ellos esperó pacientemente a que el Sombrero Seleccionador acabase de cantar. Y con ellos, esperó cuatro letras del alfabeto.

-Diggory, Cedric.

Pero fue solo hasta el taburete y solo le pusieron el sombrero y solo se volvió hacía la mesa amarilla cuando el sombrero lo mandó allí y los alumnos le aplaudieron.

-¡Hufflepuff!

Si por lo menos no estuviese tan asociado a los transladores, que ve uno y tiene que cogerlo, no habría cogido la copa del torneo y habría dejado que Harry se las apañase solo, porque yendo, lo único que hizo fue cargarle con un cadáver y hacer que Julia llorase. Todo lo piensa en su cabeza. ¿Por qué cogió el translador? Podría haber vivido feliz y haber sido novio de Cho Chang más tiempo, y podría haber sido un buen amigo del resto de estudiantes…

Pero claro, una autora siempre necesita personajes a los que poder matar para que el lector llore, pero no mucho. Y además, Julia estaba pensando en su Ceremonia de Selección. En esa época, Cedric era feliz y no conocía su futuro.

* * *

**Gui: **Bueno... y ya está... y en la siguiente (SPOILERS!!) juega un papel importante el Sombrero Seleccionador... no digo más (y me diréis, no tiene siempre un papel importante... y os diré: no digo más).

¿Reviews por una penúltima vez?

**Gui  
SdlN**


	25. Descifrar y clasificar mentes

**Gui:** ULTIMA VIÑETA! me despido de vosotros y os dejo al fin en paz, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que tengo pensado hacer otra de estas cosas, que es lo que tiene éxito... VIñetas... Sólo se me tiene que ocurrir una buena idea, como esta. Y bueno, acojo todas las ideas que me propogáis y si alguien necesita verdaderamente otra Ceremonia, la pondré(si hay inspiración, que ultimamente, se ha ido de vacacciones a las Bermudas, con Merlin el Encantador). Gracias por los reviews (ultima vez que hago esto, ¿os lo creéis?) a Danny (espero superarme al fin, y a todas, pero no dejar las demás en mal...) a Pabaji ( en fin, Teddy, Teddy, aquí está, pero nadie se lo espera así. Oh, es una sorpresa) y a Courtney Briganti (ya puedes abandonarme, solo te queda esta.) Y bueno, como lo he prometido: Gracias a todos los que dejaron alguna vez un review, que estarán por ahí clasificados en otras viñetas. Gracias a todos los que lo han leído sin dejarse ver, pero que lo han leido. Y gracias, aunque parezca que lo he dicho ya, por interesaros a estos delirios míos. Que al final, tengo 100 reviews (bueno, 99 pero cuento con que me dejéid alguno más). No os molesto más, solo el disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **Finalmente, os tengo que confesar que soy Rowling, y que como me dio pena no haber escrito mucho sobre el Sombrero Seleccionador, lo he hecho de incognito... No, ahora en serio, cuantas veces... ¿he negado ser Jotaká? 24!! (porque esta no cuenta)

* * *

**Descifrar y clasificar mentes...  
Un trabajo a tiempo completo, por el Sombrero Seleccionador**

Hacia un año exacto que no me utilizaban. Y cuando pasa eso, debo volver a salir, tal como obligaron los cuatro grandes magos que me confeccionaron. En Hogwarts, los años se desarrollan tranquila o alborotadamente, pero siempre hay un principio de curso, en el que no falto nunca. Durante los exámenes de los distinguidos nuevos o veteranos magos, tengo el deber de inventar una nueva canción para cantarles a los asustados y atemorizados nuevos magos de once añitos.

Y el gran día, el primero del mes de setiembre, hago el trabajo que me adjudicaron mis creadores: clasificar a los niños en una de las cuatro casas. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Y hoy, hace un año de la última vez que ocurrió, con lo cual, hoy vuelve a ser primero de setiembre. Hoy vuelvo a ver la luz de las velas del Gran Comedor con su techo mágico. Pero, ¿qué no es mágico en Hogwarts?

Los alumnos están sentados en sus mesas, los profesores están atentos a la Ceremonia. Todo tiene su orden milenario: los niños nuevos entran por las puertas macizas y el director les hace una presentación. Las mejores fueron siempre las del viejo Albus Dumbledore. Ahora que ha muerto, la profesora McGonagall lo ha reemplazado, pero me ha comentado que renunciará pronto a su puesto, porque está vieja y cansada. Los nuevos alumnos se colocan entonces delante de mí y yo entono la nueva canción. Es una canción de posguerra. De lo que produce el odio y la separación de los alumnos por casas. Que estar en Slytherin no significa odiar a los nacidos de muggles y estar en Gryffindor no significa ser héroe. Estar en Hufflepuff no significa ser un cero a la izquierda sin posibilidades de destacar. Estar en Ravenclaw no significa ser un marginado por tamaña sabiduría.

Los niños deben prepararse para ser elegidos. Un profesor comienza a pasar lista. El primer alumno se pone bajo mí. Un Abbott, según han dicho, una gran sabiduría, un Ravenclaw. El segundo es un Slytherin, descendiente Black, y se nota en la mente astuta y supuestamente superior. El tercero es un Gryffindor, un Brown. Piensa en ello. «Soy valiente, no me voy a asustar». Algo creído. Le siguen dos típicos Hufflepuff, todo bondad y amigos, un hijo de muggles, Custe y un Diggory. Y otro Ravenclaw. Dornin.

Son mentes simples, que tienen una sola meta. O el trabajo, o el poder, o la sabiduría, o la amistad, o la valentía, o la astucia. Los fáciles de colocar. Los que casi ni rozo. Los que no son interesantes. Pero entonces, un tal Evon, aparece. Una mente trabajadora e inteligente. Una mente valiente y astuta. Una mente interesante. ¿Dónde lo pongo? Su mente está bastante llena de miedo. Pero espera paciente a que yo elija lo que tiene que hacer. Será bueno para Ravenclaw.

Un Fabbe y dos Finter. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Gryffindor. Simples y sin comlicaciones. Gaunt, un apellido que hacía mucho que no escuchaba, es bondadoso y fiel, es Hufflepuff. No creo que sea de los mismos Gaunt. Gober va a Slytherin sin un roce y Hunt a Gryffindor, de la misma forma.

Un nuevo apellido, una tal Kalis, también es interesante. Ella no tiene nada claro, pero me recuerda a Harry Potter: «No en Ravenclaw, lo que sea, pero no quiero ser una empollona de nuevo». Dudaba entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin. La inteligencia o sabiduría y la astucia pueden confundirse. Por lo que va a Slytherin.

Otra mente interesante es la de un Lupin. Un metamorfomago que cambia de opinión cada segundo. Duda entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. «¿Cómo mamá? ¿O como papá?» piensa. Es una mente inteligente, sin duda leal, pero nada comparado con su valentía, que ha debido de ganar con una vida de tristeza. Va a Gryffindor.

Parkinson y Patil son simples y fáciles. Slytherin y Ravenclaw respectivamente, al igual que Pencime y Plotes. Royd destaca por su valentía. Y Scamander por su sabiduría. UN astuto Silver va a Slytherin, seguido por una Toch. Trembay va a Hufflepuff. Poco interés, este año, me ha tocado. Hubiese preferido mentes más complejas que descifrar. Y pensaba que ya había acabado, pero un Zens no se atrevía a subir. No le rozo. Slytherin. Y fin. Dentro de un año, un año exacto, el primero del mes de setiembre, volverán a verme por aquí. Para descifrar mentes y clasificar por casas.

* * *

**FINAL absoluto **por mi parte. MUchas gracias por seguirme durante estas 25 viñetas. Y os pido que si queréis una más, no dudéis en pedirlo (me repito mucho, ¿no?).

Bueno, los finales son cortos.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
